Ryou's Sister
by Silver Artic Wolf
Summary: This is a rewrite of an older work I published. Same plot. Ryou has a younger sibling that no one has ever heard of before, what will happen to the Mews when this mysterious character suddenly resurfaces after 10 years? KxI RxL KxZ TxP MxM OCxP R&R, Fav.
1. Chapter 1

As many of you may or may not know, I had an older, much more immature, version of this story. I am re-writing all of my stories and I decided to start with this one. I hope to make it a bit more interesting, and hopefully you'll all enjoy it a bit more than the last one. It wasn't very popular. .

-Silver  
-------------------------

Our story starts one night years ago….

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" A tall, young looking blonde man asked his wife.  
"I'm fine, dear, it's just, I'm pregnant again. So, we have to go through the morning sickness and all again," A shorter, beautiful woman replied.  
"That's fantastic! Do you need anything?" He asked.  
"No, I'm fine. Go back to your work," She smiled.

"If you're sure, I'll go. Till dinner," With that he headed down the stairs after a quick kiss.

"It would be more fantastic if she was yours…" The woman whispered with a hint of sadness.

"Ryou, Mommy has something very important to tell you," The woman told a young boy later that night as she tucked him in.  
"What is it, Mommy?" Ryou asked.  
"You're going to have a little sister soon, Ryou. Do you promise Mommy that you'll take good care of her?"  
"Yes! Wow! A sister. I wonder if she'll be like that girl from down the street that's always following me everywhere…" Ryou contemplated with a scowl on his face.  
"Oh goodness, who knows! We'll find out soon, won't we?"  
"Yes, yes we will, Mommy."

A few months later in a small hospital outside of Tokyo…

"Ryou, would you like to see your little sister now?"  
"Is she ugly?"  
"No, she's beautiful," His father replied.  
"Then…I suppose," Ryou said and followed his father into one of the rooms.  
His mother sat in a hospital bed cradling a small bundle. Ryou leaned over and looked at the bundle, his father had not been joking. Ryou had seen babies before; most of them were fat and gurgling, not his sister. His sister lay in his mother's arms quiet as a sleeping dove, fair as a white rose, eyes as blue as his own. Ryou smiled and nodded, "She's nothing like the little girl from down the street."

Years passed, Ryou and his sister, Maeve, grew to be young children. Ryou started school and spent much of his time teaching his little sister how to read and write like he could. One day, Ryou was looking for another book to use for reading practice when he heard voices coming from his father's study. He heard his mother say, "No, I won't let you! Why would you want to test your theories on our CHILDREN?!"  
"Dear, it's the best way. We can't very well test it on animals and unless you want me dragging strangers into our house and not being able to monitor them properly like I need to, then what am I supposed to do?"  
"You're supposed to test it on me, or yourself, or Keiichiro, but never on our children."  
"Darling, it's the best way. They might still grow out of the affects of the serums. Please, just let me try it."  
"Are you sure it's safe?"  
"Positive, nothing will happen to them."  
"Start with Maeve then, she isn't going to school, it is much easier to observe her for signs of problems."  
"Thank you dearest."  
"Don't thank me yet."

Soon enough, Maeve was taken down to the lab every morning and did not come back up until her brother returned from school. She thought it was absolutely terrible, getting all the shots and tests done. She did not have fun at all, even though her Daddy had suggested it to her saying it would be "fun and exciting, something none of her friends would ever have a chance to do." Sure enough, one day she'd had enough and she said so. "Daddy, why do I have to get all these shots and things?"  
"To get you ready for a very important job."  
"What job?" Maeve asked, tilting her head to one side.  
"Helping to keep the Earth a better place," Her father replied as he prepared another needle.  
"Oh…" Maeve replied playing with the end of her braid.  
"Now, this shot is going to be a little different from the others. You're going to feel a little tingling and then you're going to see some things. Now, don't be frightened, Maeve, I'll be here the whole time."  
"Okay, Daddy," Maeve said and her father injected the serum into her arm, the first animal DNA to be injected into a human.

Maeve began to feel woozy. "Daddy, I feel weird," Maeve complained as she passed out.  
Maeve materialized in a bright place and looked around. Suddenly, she heard a noise from behind her. A large white cat with black spots approached her. She smiled and called to it, "Here, kitty-cat. I won't hurt you kitty," as it stopped in front of her.  
Maeve touched its nose and her body glowed as the cat seemed to leap into her body. She blinked a few times to see if she would wake up, but she did not. Instead, another animal came towards her, this one was a bird, and it screeched loudly and landed on her shoulder. Once again, as soon as contact was made, the animal blended into her skin, but unlike the last time, she woke up to see her father when she blinked.

"Daddy that was the weirdest dream…" Maeve stated as her father smiled.  
"It worked then," was his only reply.  
"What worked?"  
"The injection of animal DNA into your system, you are only 90 percent human now. You are also part bird and part cat," Her father said as he fished something out of his pocket.  
"What's a percent?" Maeve said as she stumbled over the word.

"Nothing you should worry about, now, take this necklace. When something tries to hurt you, simply push the pink heart and shout out 'Mew Maeve Metamorphosis' and you will be able to protect yourself," Mr. Shirogane replied and handed Maeve a small golden pendant on a gold chain.  
"Okay, Daddy!" Maeve exclaimed and jumped off his lap and ran up the stairs to find her Mommy and show her the new necklace that her Daddy had given her.

"Mommy! Mommy, where are you?" Maeve shouted and looked around for her mother. When she failed to find her mother she sat on the bottom of the staircase in the entrance to their home and waited for Ryou to come home. She did not have to wait long.  
"Maeve! Are you ready to read a new story? I borrowed a book called _Redwall_ from the library today," Ryou said and put his backpack down by the door.  
"Yay! Ryou, look! Look what Daddy gave me today!" Maeve exclaimed as she held up her pendant.  
"What does it do?" Ryou asked and pressed the pink heart.  
"Daddy says I can protect myself if I press that heart and say 'Mew Maeve Metamorphosis'!" Maeve explained and was suddenly engulfed by a bright white light.  
"RYOU!"  
"MAEVE! DAD! What's happening to Maeve?!" Ryou shouted.  
Their father came dashing up from the basement. "Did you touch the pendant?"  
"Yes, why?" Ryou asked.  
"It's activated her new animal DNA that I'm using to create a protector force for the world, Mews," Their father replied as Maeve stepped out of the light. Her hair had turned white with a thick stripe of brown, her eyes had turned golden-brown, and she had a pair of white rounded ears with black fur lining the inside of the ears. A white strapless dress with black half-moons had appeared on her body along with brown wrist wraps, black boots that reached half-way up her shin, a white tail with the same half-moon shapes and a black tip, along with a pair of brown wings.  
"It's perfect, flawless. She has received the DNA and has successfully transformed into her Mew state with no side affects. It works, it really works," Mr. Shirogane muttered.  
"Dad, what does this mean?" Ryou asked.  
"It means that the world will survive no matter what problems are ahead," He replied.  
"Dear…what's all the noise? OH MY GOODNESS!" Mrs. Shirogane said as she descended the stairs. She had heard the commotion and had come to make sure that the children were alright and she had found her daughter transformed into a half-beast creature.  
"Don't worry, Darling, everything has gone smoothly, she's flawlessly transformed. Be the witnesses to the first Mew," He proclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, the first shall be the most beautiful of them all, because their won't be any more," A voice cackled.  
"Who are you?!" Mr. Shirogane shouted into the air as he moved in front of Ryou, Maeve, and their mother.  
"Oh, who I am doesn't matter, because soon, you won't be alive to remember," The voice cackled once more and finally a tall, dark haired figure appeared before him. He was like nothing that Mr. Shirogane or Ryou or Maeve had ever seen before. He was tall, pale, had large pointy ears, and long dark hair. His eyes pierced through yours with a single glance from their menacing blood red irises, his lips curled back to reveal glimmering, white, sharp as a knife, canines. Teeth of an animal. He glowered down at Maeve.  
"So, Mew, Protector of the Earth, can you beat me? Save your family? Live to see another sunrise?" He asked as Maeve peeked around her father's side.  
"You can't hurt me! I'm a Mew!" She shouted.  
"Oh, well, we'll see about that," He replied and charged towards them. Mr. Shirogane pushed the children back just in time for them to avoid the bloody fate that he met. The stranger's sword plunged straight through his middle, sticking out the front like an ugly finger. Maeve gasped and her eyes grew wide.  
"Does that hurt?" The stranger asked with a strangely kind look on his face, though it melted quickly as he pulled the sword out of their father and he slumped to the floor, dead. The stranger turned on their mother.  
"You, you will pay for his attempt to SAVE you ALL!" And charged once more. She, too, met her fate and slumped to the floor, the front of her dress dark and bloody. Now the stranger turned towards Maeve and Ryou.  
"Are you prepared to meet the same end? Or are you going to fight me, Mew?"  
"How dare you challenge a young kid like my sister?" Ryou shouted, "why don't you fight someone your own size!"  
"Oh, what, like you?" The man grinned as Ryou turned pale as a ghost.  
"Don't touch him!" Maeve shouted as she turned her own sword on the stranger. The stranger glared down at her.  
"What, do you expect that your puny little sword can stand up to mine?" He should have been right. His huge steel-bladed, dark onyx hilted sword looked as though it could slice through Maeve's like butter, but her small, silver-bladed, clear-hilted, with a small pink heart surrounded by brown wings and a single black moon on the end, was stronger than it seemed.  
"Yes, yes I do," She replied and raised it in front of her, "BLIZZARD!"  
The man was blown away and slammed into a wall, ice crystals sticking to his skin and burning him.  
"WHY YOU LITTLE! I'll show YOU, MEW!" And with that he set their house up in flames.

Ryou grabbed his sister and ran for the door, they had barely made it out and to the sidewalk when their house exploded in flame. Ryou turned to his sister, in his hands he held all the notes his father had kept in his pocket. Maeve opened her palms to reveal more she had stolen earlier out of curiosity.  
"With these, we can create more Mews, like you, to protect others from fates like ours," Ryou said.  
"You do that… I don't want to have anything to do with Mews, ever," Maeve said and pulled her pendant off with a jerk, breaking the chain and turning her back into herself.  
"Maeve, you don't have a choice, do you?" Ryou exclaimed.  
"Yes, yes I do, and I choose to never have anything to do with it again," Maeve replied and hung her head with a sigh.  
"Fine, then you can go live in the Temple," Ryou replied and turned his back on her.  
"Ry Ry, why are you doing this to me?" Maeve cried.  
"Because, I don't have time to be bothered with little children. The monks with take care of you and train you and teach you what you nee to know. Now leave me alone!" Ryou cried out and ran off down the street leaving Maeve to stand in front of their burning home, tears streaming down her face.

-----------------------------------------------

Okay, so this definitely is a LOT different from my first version. I'm going to leave it up till all the chapters are written for this version. Since it's the summer, and I don't have much else to do, hopefully it'll be done about mid-July. So, review and tell me what you think. =D

-Silver

Note: Ryou is seven and Maeve is five when their house is attacked. Maeve has the DNA of a Snow Leopard and Eurasian Peregrine Falcon. I did my research this time. Both the Snow Leopard and the Eurasian Peregrine Falcon are ON the endangered species list, and more importantly, they are endangered in ASIA, the continent this takes place on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I have to say, I was proud of myself. I didn't think my first chapter was going to go that well. I'm impressed. Were you impressed? If you're reading this chapter, you probably were. =D Ha-ha…oh whatever, you're not here to listen to be babble, you're here to read, so here it goes!!  
-Silver

Note: Rated T for Teen for a reason. Those of you who are younger should stop reading now. This chapter includes some bad language. Enjoy!  
____________________________________________________________________

Years passed, Ryou grew, he found the Mews, and continued with his research in a desperate search for a way to kill Deep Blue, who had destroyed Ryou's young life all those years ago.

On Ryou's 17th birthday, Keiichiro asked him if he even wanted to open the café for the day.  
"Yes, Keiichiro, open the café, you never know who could walk in those doors," Ryou replied and turned back to his computer screen.

The day passed fairly uneventfully. Ichigo was late for work and tried to leave early for a date with Masaya, but not before arguing with Ryou about a pay raise. Minto did absolutely nothing and just ordered people about while Lettuce slipped and slid around and broke a few dishes. Pudding hung from the ceiling doing tricks to amuse the customers, falling on Lettuce a few times, causing dishes to break. Zakuro went around scaring customers and glaring at everyone, but it was a fairly normal day by all Café Mew Mew standards. Or at least, it was. Close to closing time a girl with ash blonde hair and a streak of white-blonde hair showed up. She was like many of the other customers, dressed simply in jeans, a green camisole, white tank top, flip flops, and wore a single piece of jewelry, a gold chain.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" Ichigo chirped to the girl.  
"Thank you. I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a Ryou Shirogane," The girl replied and Ichigo blinked, eyes wide.  
"Um, wait here for a second," Ichigo replied and headed down to the basement just as a flash went up on his screen.  
"What the hell…?" Ryou said to his computer.  
"Um, Ryou, there's a girl upstairs asking about you," Ichigo mumbled quietly.  
"There is? That would explain…but that means…" Ryou muttered incoherently and dashed up the stairs, Ichigo following only a few steps behind.

"Ryou?" The girl asked, blue eyes wide.  
"It can't be…but…Maeve?" Ryou voiced expectantly.  
"Ryou!" The girl, Maeve, as she ran at Ryou and jumped into his waiting embrace.  
"Maeve, it's been, ten years, how did you find me?"  
"It's called a phone book," Maeve joked and smiled, "it's good to see you. You look well, a bit old, but well."  
"You look a bit old yourself," Ryou scoffed.  
"Well, like you said, it's been ten years."  
"I feel terribly about how I left you… can you forgive me?"  
"Forgave and forgot. Let's move on. How about the name of this café, a bit obvious. You wonder how I found you, let's start with the name. A bit freakin' obvious, don't you think?" Maeve said with a smile.  
"Well, yeah, but you know, why not? No one's ever going to suspect…"  
"But me."  
"Well yeah, but that's okay, it helped you find us didn't it?"  
"Yeah, it did. That's another story. So are we going to stand here all day gabbing or are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Maeve asked him, placing a hand on her hip, exaggerating her athletic and curvy body.

"Well, you met Ichigo, Minto is over there, this is Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro," Ryou said pointing to each one in turn, "everyone, this is Maeve, my sister."

Those two little words dropped like a bombshell, the plate Lettuce had been holding slipped from her grasp and shattered with a loud crash. Ichigo's mouth dropped to the floor and never recovered. Minto's tea cup clattered to the ground, spilling the remaining tea in the process. Zakuro's face softened at the corners as Pudding jumped up and grabbed hold of Maeve's hand. "It's nice to meet Ryou-onii-san's sister, NA NO DA!"  
"It's nice to meet all of you, too. Finally, I mean," Maeve said and smiled, she picked up her golden chain and showed it to Ryou, "remember this?"  
"Yes, I do. How could I forget? That was the day our parents died," Ryou said softly.

"They were murdered, and don't ever try to rephrase it in a nicer way," Maeve said, her tone commanding attention, eyes hardened, "but you will also remember then that I broke it."  
"Yeah, so, why is it in one piece and why are you wearing it?" Ryou asked.  
"Because I feel like I'm ready, after ten years with the monks and their ways, their teachings and trainings. I'm ready to accept the fact that I'm a Mew," Maeve replied as her head sunk to her chest in resignation, "but I'm ready mostly because I miss them and I want to take down the bastard that killed our parents," Maeve said a bit louder and raised her head, her eyes burning with a fiery passion.

"Wait, let me get this straight," Ichigo started, "first of all, you're a mew. You are Shirogane-san's sister, and Deep Blue killed your parents?"  
"Yes, yes, and yes. I will NEVER forgive him, and I don't care if he's been taking over human bodies to attack, I will kill him, even if a human has to die in the process. Whoever he took control of has a weak soul, that's the only way Deep Blue would ever be able to take over his body in this weakened state he's been in since he attacked us and I fought back. He was fully alien then, using his own body, now he's just a floating soul, looking for a body to use, like a parasite. He will die, at my hand or at the cost of my life, whichever comes first," Maeve replied and pulled the rest of the chain up to reveal her pendant.

Ichigo and all the other mews were taken aback. "But that also means you've been around for ten years, why haven't you been helping us all this time?" Zakuro asked.  
"Because, the day my parents were killed, I swore I wanted nothing to do with being a Mew. I thought that being a Mew had brought that fate upon my parents, but I've realized through the years that my being a Mew is the only thing that saved us, Ryou and I, from the same fate," Maeve replied.  
"Girls, there's an alien downtown," Keiichiro called out from the top of the basement stairs.  
"Maeve you can go or stay, whichever you feel like," Ryou replied.  
"Ryou, we don't have time for this. I have to go," Maeve replied and kissed her pendant, "MEW MAEVE METAMORPHOSIS!" A blinding white light filled the room and soon faded to leave Maeve not much different from the first time she transformed. Her hair had turned to white with a single brown streak down the front, she had a pair of leopard ears and a matching tail, and a set of wings a bit larger than Minto's. Her outfit had altered greatly, she now wore a halter top with black trimming and black half-moons, puffs on her arms with brown trimming, a white mini skirt with matching half-moons, a garter with brown trimming, and a pair of jet black boots that went up to her knee.  
"Are you all ready?" She asked the other mews who had also transformed. They nodded and headed out the door.  
"Ryou, don't worry, I'll be fine, those monks didn't just teach me calculus," She said and winked to her brother as she flew out the front doors.

Downtown….

"LETTUCE!" Ichigo cried out as chimera grabbed Lettuce and shook its other tentacles.  
"ZAKURO WHIP PURE!"  
"STRAWBERRY BELL CHECK!"  
"It's not doing anything!" Minto called out in exasperation as she shot the creature again.  
"Stand back girls," Maeve shouted and called out her sword, "BLIZZARD!"  
Shards of ice shot out at the creature and imbedded in its skin. The creature called out in pain.  
"NOW!"  
"STRAWBERRY BELL CHECK!  
"ZAKURO WHIP PURE!" And other battle cries were heard ringing through the streets as the monster was blown to pieces.

"You may have defeated us this time," Kish started, Pai at his side, "but it won't happen again, new Mew."  
"No matter how you try, you will fall to Deep Blue when he awakens," Pai added with a smirk.  
"He didn't kill me the first time, I doubt he'll get a chance this time!" Maeve shouted at Pai with wrath in her eyes. Pai was taken aback.  
"You're the one who put him into this state?"  
"Yeah, you going to do something about it?" Maeve growled.  
"Kish, back to the ship, we have some…battle plans to discuss," Pai added as he teleported away.  
"That's it cowards! Run!" Maeve spat out the words like fire that burned. Pai flinched.  
"We are not cowards, we just chose timely points to leave," He spat out his own poison.  
"Sure, whatever you say, Alien," Maeve stated and walked back towards the café.

"She's got spunk, that one," Kish said.  
"No doubt, just like you," Pai said.  
"Reminds me of my sister, Shara," Kish muttered.  
"Don't think about that, Kish," Pai said as they teleported away.

"It was the greatest battle EVER! You should've seen it, Ryou-onii-san!" Pudding bubbled.  
"It was pretty awesome," Minto added.  
"The monster got a hold of Lettuce," Ryou flinched, "and Ichigo and Zakuro and Minto attacked it trying to get her back, but it didn't do any damage, and then, out of no where, Maeve just attacks it with this thingy," Pudding said and held up Maeve's sword, "And boom! We attack it again and it's over. Then she had this really long and mean conversation with the aliens," Pudding finished in one big breath.

"Oh? And what did Maeve say?" Ryou asked with raised eyebrows.  
"That they were cowards and that Deep Blue didn't kill me when he had the chance, there's no way in hell he'd be able to do it a second time around," Maeve replied.  
"Actually, there is. See, animal DNA bonds differently when you're young, Dad didn't realize that you'd be much stronger as a teen than as a child, but you also were pure when you were five, which was an advantage over Deep Blue, your purer attacks burned him more because you hadn't seen the bad in the world yet. It's not going to be as affective anymore," Ryou replied.  
"Well whoopee!" Maeve shouted, "I'm still going to kill him, so what difference does it make?"  
"A lot. It's going to take a really long battle before you can defeat him," Ryou replied, "time to work up your stamina, girls."  
"And I know just the way to do it!" Maeve shouted, suddenly perky.  
"What?" All the Mews chorused.  
"You can come with me to the Temple! We'll get you in tip top shape in no time!" Maeve exclaimed.  
"China?" All the Mews repeated.

___________________________________________________________________

Okay, a bit of a cliffy, and this is shorter than my last chapter, oh well. I hope you liked it. Read and review. And please, if you have an account log in so I can reply to your reviews.

-Silver


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this is the second chapter I've written in a day. I'm on a role here. I know I don't have many readers, but I'm going to send PMs to fans of my other stories. So watch out! If you know someone else who would like this story, spread it around. I'm not one of those authors that are always posting something, so when you get something it is top notch instead of just churning it out for the love of having reviewers. I would like more people to read this though.

-Silver

Note: I want to let you all know that I am NOT going to be posting again for a few days because I'm going to Ohio for my cousin's wedding. Patience is a virtue, my lovely readers. ;)

_Last time…  
"China?" All the Mews chorused once more._

"Yes, China," Maeve replied and rolled her eyes, "how hard is that to understand? It's just a short flight away. I trained there my whole life and they are more than willing to help us. The monks are very good at what they do, they fight a lot like the aliens will, they do hand to hand combat, no powers, but they allow me to use my powers, though they prefer that I learn regular combat as well. They'll teach you sword fighting and 'street' fighting skills. Come on, just try it," Maeve said eagerly.  
"Sounds like a good idea. When we're fighting Deep Blue we could run out of energy and need to leave our Mew forms so that we can continue fighting. It would be a good idea for us to know how to fight them without our powers," Zakuro agreed.  
"I suppose," Ryou said, "we can close the café for a few days…"  
"Days? Ryou, we're talking MONTHS here," Maeve replied and poked her brother in the chest, "you can't honestly think these girls will pick up kung-fu that quickly."  
"Well…I guess not, but I can't close the café that long!" Ryou shouted, "And Tokyo certainly can't be without their Mews for that long."  
"From what I can tell," Lettuce started, "the aliens follow us…they'll come after us in China, not attack Tokyo."  
"She has a point, Ryou," Ichigo chimed.  
"Fine, go," Ryou said and walked back to the lab.  
"Pack your bags girls, we're going to China!" Maeve exclaimed.

A few days later all the Mews met up at the café with suitcases in tow. "Minto, what is this?" Ichigo motioned to Minto's four suitcases.  
"You never know what you might need," Minto stated and stuck her nose in the air.  
"Um, I'm pretty sure that my stuff, what you need, fits into a medium carry-on," Maeve said and motioned to her bag, not much bigger than a rolling briefcase.  
"Well, you certainly live in the lap of luxury," Minto said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
"The Temple is pretty simple. I don't think all of your suitcases will fit into your room," Maeve said and went through a few of them, "You really only need the things in this bag," She said and pointed to the smallest.  
"But that only contains my toiletries and 'gym' clothes," Minto stated with a look of shock on her face.  
"Exactly," Maeve replied and put her bag on her shoulder, "Have you all said your goodbyes?"  
"Yes," All the Mews replied.  
"All of them, but you," Ryou said from the staircase.  
"Ryou, you know we're terrible at goodbyes," Maeve said with a smile.  
"Yes, I know, doesn't stop me from wanting one better than the last one we had."  
Maeve hugged Ryou and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll bring them home safe."

"Come on girls!" She said to the others, "Our plane awaits!"  
"Our?"  
"Yeah…didn't Ryou tell you we have a plane?"  
"No…"  
"Oh. Well…we do. Now, let's go."

Soon the girls were on a plane to China, Ichigo was telling Maeve all about how much she was going to miss "Aoyama-kun" when Maeve held up her hand and stopped her.  
"Look, Ichigo, I already know who Deep Blue has been taking over, and I just want to tell you to be careful. Don't go getting in over your heard with relationships until after all this Deep Blue and Aliens business is over. Okay?" Maeve stated with a serious look on her face.  
"Oh, okay," Ichigo said uncertainly.  
"Believe me, I know what I'm talking about, not from experience, but just, don't get attached to Masaya, promise me," Maeve said, her eyes growing in intensity.  
"I promise, I'll take it easy from here on out," Ichigo said and smiled.

After they got off the plane, Ichigo asked Lettuce about it and Lettuce only shrugged. "Maeve's been through things we can't even imagine, she must have her reasons for telling you to be careful," Lettuce replied softly.  
"I suppose, but I just don't know. Something about her just…just doesn't sit right with me," Ichigo said and eyed Maeve, her ash blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

Maeve smiled, "Girls, welcome to the Temple!" After a long car ride and a short hike, they had arrived. A tall temple that rose to the sky like a mountain loomed over them, built right into the hills.  
"It's…breath-taking," Lettuce said as her eyes widened and Pudding nodded.  
"I have to admit, it is beautiful," Zakuro agreed.  
"It's quite a maze on the inside, so stick close," Maeve told them and headed in with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Maeve showed them to their rooms so they could set down their things, and then, they headed towards a large room Maeve called the 'training' room. They were taken aback to find it was filled with men with wide ranging ages kicking, punching, and flying through the air. Some had swords, some had daggers, even more had nothing at all. It was quite chaotic to the girls even though they had fought many battles. One man came up to them and bowed, "Welcome back, daughter."  
"It's good to be back, Sensei," Maeve replied and bowed. The other girls followed.  
"Who do you bring back with you?"  
"More like me, they wish for you to train them," Maeve replied and raised herself from her bow.  
"Do they understand the commitment?"  
"I have not yet spoken to them of the rules," Maeve said and seemed ashamed.  
"That is quite alright, daughter, I will do it for you. Leave us now, you may go train with your brothers," The Sensei replied and Maeve smiled.

Maeve eagerly joined the men on the floor they all smiled when she came. One of them nodded to her and all of them went at her at once. Ichigo and Lettuce gasped. "How can they do that to her?! That's so unfair!" Lettuce cried.  
"Do not worry, fair one, she will find a way," Sensei replied.

Sensei did not kid the Mews, Maeve was soon disarming man after man and knocking them to the ground with a single blow or two. Finally, one tall, light haired man ran at her and took her down after a short battle of blows. He loomed over Maeve and smirked, he was moving to make his final blow to finish the match when Maeve leaped up and kicked him right behind his ear, rending him unconscious. The girls gasped.

"That will be enough, Maeve, you show off in front of your friends," Sensei replied with a smile.  
"Forgive me, Sensei," Maeve replied.  
"Wait, we're in China, how come you speak Japanese?" Zakuro asked Sensei.  
"We learned for Maeve, figuring some day it would come in handy, and it has, look, she has brought the five of you to us," Sensei replied.  
"When do we begin training?" Pudding asked while jumping up and down.  
"Sh, eager one, all in due time. There are many steps before you can become a kung-fu master, many steps on a long journey. How long do they have to spend with us, daughter?"  
"Only a few months," Maeve replied.  
"Months? Well, then we must not waste any time, come," Sensei motioned for the five girls to follow him.

"See you at dinner, Tokyos," Maeve said and headed off in another direction.  
"Why isn't she coming with us?" Minto asked.  
"She has already completed her journey. She is probably off to work with our sword master on her skills," Sensei replied and led them off to a distant training room.

Many months passed as the girls trained. Soon, they were all fairly good at fighting using the art of kung-fu and sword fighting, still, none of them could beat Maeve.  
"How are you supposed to fight Deep Blue, if you cannot fight me?" She declared on day while they were having one-on-one sessions.  
"With your help, that's how," Ichigo replied and waited for an opening.  
"You must learn to be independent of me," Maeve replied and struck Ichigo in an opening above her left knee.  
Ichigo cried out with pain and attacked Maeve. They continued into a fast dance with their swords. It soon ended with Ichigo's sword flying across the room.

"For now, your training will do," Maeve told Ichigo and the others who had been watching, "I have had many, many years to perfect my skills. You have had only a few months and are doing quite well. You will no longer attack just to try, you will have a bit more of a plan when it comes to fighting. No more will you just dodge, you will be luring them into a trap," Maeve said with a smile on her face.  
"We're not good enough, how are we going to get anything done without your skills?" Zakuro growled.  
"You are good. Maybe not good enough to fight Deep Blue, but good enough to help each other to defeat the aliens," Maeve replied.  
"I'm so tired of being trapped in this place," Minto commented.  
"Then let's go. There is a town not more than an hour from here. It has a mall." All the Mews perked up at the mention of a mall.  
"Oh, please can we go?" Ichigo asked.  
"Ask and you shall receive," Sensei said from behind them.  
"Thank you, Sensei," Maeve bowed.  
"Go, enjoy your free time, daughter and friends," He replied.

Soon enough, the girls were dressed and ready for a day on the town. Ichigo fiddled with her jean skirt and red spaghetti strap shirt while Minto called a cab. Maeve laughed and smoothed her black spaghetti strap shirt over her dark wash jeans, "Don't be so jittery, it's just a mall," Maeve stated as she put in a pair of large silver hoops.  
"I know, but, Ryou said something about a party when we get back, and I want the PERFECT dress. I'm going to invite, Aoyama-kun, you know," Ichigo replied.  
"I know. That's why I'm going with you guys, I know where all the good shops are, it will barely take any time at all," Maeve said and winked. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding giggled.  
"Do we have to go to this lowly little town for the dresses? We have a plane, why can't we just go back to Tokyo?" Minto whined.  
"Because, each of the dresses made here are made by hand by the sweetest little old ladies. Plus, they love nothing more than helping me find clothes. They hated it when I started wearing jeans and t-shirts, they just about died on the spot," Maeve joked as the cab pulled up.  
"Well, it can't hurt to try, Minto," Lettuce said and climbed into the cab along with all the other girls.

It seemed like only a short while later they returned to the Temple with excited grins plastered to their faces, excluding Zakuro who was cold as usual, when it had actually been almost the entire day.  
"I can't wait to get back!" Ichigo spouted.  
"I need to get back, my siblings will be getting lonely," Pudding said with a sigh.  
"I have so much school work to catch up on," Lettuce said and Ichigo groaned.  
"Don't worry, we're leaving in a few days. Till then, work hard girls," Maeve said and headed into her room.

"Something still isn't right with her," Ichigo whispered, "have you noticed how pale her skin is getting? Is she getting sick or something?"  
"I don't know, but we'd better keep an eye on her," Zakuro replied with a scowl on her face, "there definitely isn't something right about that girl."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again with leaving a bit to be desired! Ha-ha, just kidding. I like this chapter. In fact I like this story so much better than the old version. I hope you do too. Am I repeating myself? Oops! Oh well, you know the drill, read and review!

-Silver


	4. Chapter 4

So…I got back from a trip a few days ago, which is why this hasn't been updated for about a week. I will be leaving for camp on Sunday, so maybe I'll get two or three chapters before that. Please be patient. Also, if you know anyone who would enjoy this story, please, direct them this way. After I finish this story I will be rewriting some of my other stories as well, such as: _Wild Strawberry_, _Kish's Tragedy of Life_, and _Thoughts_. _Thoughts_ is a follow up to this story, but if it doesn't end the same way as it did last time, _Thoughts_ may be deleted… anyway, on with the show!  
-Silver

Note: I'm pretty sure if you read the old version, I'm starting to deviate from my original story… More notes at the end of the chapter  
-------------------------------------------

Maeve woke up early the next morning and started packing. As soon as she heard the other girls wake up she told them to do the same and headed down to the training room to meditate. She was met at the door by a tall figure with purple hair. "Pai, what do you want?" Maeve asked as she assumed a fighting stance.  
"I want you to explain those," He replied and pointed to something near her head.  
"What are you talking about?" Maeve asked.  
"Your ears," Pai once again replied and motioned to her ears.  
Maeve reached up and touched her ears and shouted, "DAMN!"

Maeve shot up from bed in a cold sweat. "Oh thank Kami, it was just a dream," She placed a hand on her forehead, pushed her hair out of her face, and looked in a mirror. She gasped, there, right in front of her, she had changed. Her face was paler and her eyes were more brilliant, as well as her teeth looking more defined. "What the hell?" She muttered, eyes wide. Maeve dressed quickly in a t-shirt that barely covered her midriff, a pair of skinny jeans, and headed towards the training room. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail when he appeared, just like in her dream. "Hello, Maeve," Pai said with a quick scan of her appearance.  
"What is it, Pai? I really need some meditation time," Maeve grumbled.  
"You meditate?" He said, eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah, they taught us that here, plus, my mom said that my dad always liked to do that," Maeve replied and tilted her head to the side, "Why?"  
"They teach our kind to do that in times of frustration or anger, that's why Deep Blue is so powerful, he doesn't release his anger," Pai stated with a strange look on his face.  
"Good to know, Pai, now, can you leave?" Maeve growled.  
"Till next time, Mew," Pai bowed and teleported.

Later on the Mews met up in the hallway in front of Maeve's room, "We're all ready to go," Lettuce stated.  
"We'll leave in a few minutes," Maeve called out from inside her room, "I just have some last minute things to take care of."  
Maeve was putting on make-up to cover the change in skin color, hoping and praying no one would notice the other changes. When she was finished she prayed to Kami, 'Oh, Kami, please, don't let anyone have realized what was going on. I don't need to be dealing with this right now.' And with that she emerged from her room, bag slung over her shoulder, pendant around her neck.  
"Let's go home!" Ichigo shouted and ran out the door and down towards the road.  
"Well, she's excited," Minto stated.  
"That is an understatement, Minto," Lettuce said with a smile.  
"Wouldn't you be excited too, if you had a boyfriend waiting for you back in Japan?" Ichigo stated with a goofy grin on her face.  
"Remember what I told you, Ichigo," Maeve said solemnly.  
"Yeah, yeah, but I haven't seen him in months, I have the right to be excited," Ichigo replied curtly.

Not long afterwards, the plane had landed in the airport when Maeve received a call from Ryou. "Moshi, Moshi, Maeve speaking," Maeve said brightly as she started the call.  
"Konnichiwa, Maeve, it's Ryou."  
"Oh, Konnichiwa, Ryou!" Maeve replied.  
"A car is coming to pick you up with some…instructions. Just go with the flow, okay?"  
"Sure, but I want to know what you're planning…" Maeve said and smiled as Lettuce and Ichigo looked at her with interest.  
"Can't tell you, it's a surprise, now, just do what I told you, and everything will be fine," Ryou said with a joking tone.  
"Alright, see you, Ryou," Maeve replied and hung up.  
"What was that about, Maeve?" Lettuce asked.  
"I have no idea," Maeve replied and turned her cell phone off.

They found the car easily, it was a limo parked out in the pick up lanes. "Is that our car?" Pudding asked with eyes wide.  
"Yes, Ryou said there would be a car to pick us up. Get in, I have to talk to the driver," Maeve replied as the Mews climbed in.  
"Miss Shirogane, I presume," the driver asked.  
"Yes, that's me," Maeve replied, "Ryou Shirogane, my brother, said you had some instructions."  
"I'm to take you to the mall and you are supposed to help the girls find dresses," The driver replied.  
"Dresses?" Maeve tilted her head.  
"That's all he told me."  
"Thank you," Maeve said with a smile and climbed in, "Girls, we're going shopping."  
"Oh good, I could use a new pair of heels," Minto said.  
"Good idea, Minto," Ichigo said, "I could use a new swimsuit."  
"We're shopping for dresses. Nice ones, from what I can tell," Maeve said.  
"Why do you say that?" Lettuce asked.  
"Look at the credit card the driver gave her, it's Ryou's," Zakuro said and pointed to the platinum piece of plastic in Maeve's hand.  
"Woh…" Pudding said, eyes widening.  
"Let's go!" Ichigo said excitedly.

~*~  
Alien Ship

"She what?" Kishu said, eyes wide.  
"She had pale skin, light-jewel-colored eyes, and defined canines, like aliens," Pai repeated.  
"That doesn't make sense, she's that guy's sister. How could she have alien features?" Kishu asked Pai.  
"I'm not sure, it will require more observation, but from the way she reacted to my presence, it's happened before. To hide her features she was going to **meditate**, Kish. How many humans do you know, meditate?" Pai posed this question to Kishu with an air around him like he already knew the answer.  
"Not many, but that doesn't mean anything, she gave you an explanation, didn't she?" Kish said with boredom beginning to seep into his voice.  
"Yes, but, I've done research on her 'father', he did nothing of the sort. We've had people watching him since before Ryou was born, and he has never, in the entire 25 year span we've watched him and his children for, meditated," Pai replied as Kish's eyes grew.  
"You don't think…that…"  
"Yes, I do, and it could be his undoing," Pai replied gravely.

~*~  
Earth

The girls had successfully finished their shopping and were going to grab something to eat when people started screaming and fleeing the food court.  
"What could that be?" Lettuce voiced aloud.  
"Aliens," Ichigo and Maeve replied at the same time.  
The two started running towards the food court to find it already deserted other than a large green mass that looked like lime Jell-O in the shape of one of the ghosts from Pac-Man.  
"Ew…" Minto said as it spit out globs of green acid.  
"Ew, is right, Minto," Ichigo replied and looked to Zakuro.  
"How do we defeat something that could melt us to nothing?" Pudding asked.  
"We don't, she does," Zakuro said and pointed to Maeve.  
"I can freeze the acid bombs while the rest of you attack the chimera itself," Maeve suggested.  
"Good idea," Ichigo replied.  
"Let's go! TOKYO MEW MEW! MEW MAEVE METAMORPHOSIS!" Maeve shouted and transformed in a burst of silver light, her appearance was slightly altered, her entire body was pale as the aliens' and her uniform was silver instead of white.  
"You okay, Mew Maeve?" Mew Ichigo asked Maeve.  
"I feel fine, let's get rid of this glob of goo," Maeve replied with a wink just as an acid bomb flew at them.  
"LOOK OUT!"

Maeve did not have time to launch an attack and the acid bomb headed straight towards them so instead she pushed Ichigo out of the way and was about to get hit when a pair of arms wrapped around her torso and pulled her out of the way as well.  
"Let me go!" Maeve shouted and twisted around to find herself inches away from Pai.  
"Are you sure?" Pai asked as Maeve looked down.  
"Yes, I'm sure, I can fly just fine," Maeve replied, a blush creeping up her cheeks, causing her face to look like it was on fire.  
Pai shrugged and teleported away, without Maeve, and she dropped a few feet before her wings were able to stop her fall. She smiled to herself and then flew to action and froze an acid bomb, "AVALANCE!"  
"Thanks!" Pudding shouted and attacked the chimera.  
"STRAWBERRY BELL CHECK!"  
"LETTUCE CASTANETS!"  
"RIBBON ZAKURO PURE!"  
The chimera exploded in a rainbow of colors and slime.  
"It's going to take a week to wash this out of my hair!" Minto moaned.  
"Speak for yourself," Ichigo muttered.  
"Maeve? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked and rushed over to where Maeve was kneeling on the floor with her head in her lap, body shaking.  
"Lettuce, get back," Zakuro said.  
"Maeve-san?" Lettuce repeated.  
"Lettuce, I said GET BACK!" Zakuro shouted and barely had a chance to grab Lettuce and pull her back to the rest of the girls as a black light closed in around Maeve and formed a solid barrier, what looked like black electricity jumping from place to place on the bubble.  
"Oh Kami…" Ichigo said eyes wide.  
"What's happening?" Pudding asked and started to move closer.  
"It's not safe, Pudding!" Lettuce grabbed Pudding and pulled her close.

Pai landed softly on the ground a few feet from the Mews. "This is not good," He stated and narrowed his eyes.  
"Pai, do you know what's happening?" Ichigo asked.  
"In a way," Pai replied, "I think it is like Deep Blue's transformation, which would confirm my assumptions."  
"What assumptions?" Lettuce asked.  
"She is one of us, just as she is one of you," Pai replied, eyes flashing.  
"That can't be possible, she's Ryou's little sister," Ichigo replied calmly.  
"Kishu and I believe that their mother had an affair with one of Deep Blue's siblings and it drove him over the edge, causing Deep Blue much pain. It is because of that pain and anger that Deep Blue became who he is, in a transformation like this," Pai stated.  
"Will Maeve-san, be alright, Pai?" Lettuce asked.  
"I'm not sure. Only Deep Blue and a few of our criminals have ever been through this transformation. Most go insane, others die, only Deep Blue lived."  
"That's terrible!" Lettuce shouted as Pudding hid her face in Lettuce's stomach.  
"It is, but we also believe she has a stronger will power. It also helps that she knew this was coming," Pai said.  
"She knew?" Minto asked, eyes wide, "Why didn't she tell us?"  
"Probably because she did not want you to worry she wasn't on your side," Pai stated angrily, "You never would have accepted what she said if she told you she was 45 percent alien, would you?"  
"No, probably not," Ichigo replied with a sadness hinted in her voice.  
"It was better for you not to know, but now the only thing you can do is watch. It is only safe for an alien to enter her fortress," Pai stated.  
"One time you wish you had an alien on your side…" Ichigo sighed.  
"I am on your side in this instance. We do not need a powerful alien on the loose, and at this rate, she will be very, very powerful," Pai said and walked into the bubble wall, disappearing from sight.  
"I hope he can help her," Lettuce replied.  
"So do I," Zakuro, "if he can't, we might all be doomed."

Many minutes passed, seeming like hours to the other Mews as they waited for Pai to emerge with Maeve, or for the 'fortress' to dissipate. Soon, the bubble seemed to become weaker, turned purple, then blue, then gray, and finally disappearing completely to reveal an exhausted, but very human, Maeve and Pai. Maeve was still on the floor of the food court, Pai sitting cross-legged right beside her. Maeve looked up and blinked at the girls, "Hey, guys," She said with a small smile, "sorry about that."  
"Maeve-onee-san!" Pudding shouted and jumped on the girl.  
"Are you alright?" Lettuce asked.  
"I'm fine. I was just angry, I've been thinking about Deep Blue and my parents and it was bubbling up inside me, and then when Pai…saved me, something didn't make sense and it flipped some switch in my brain. I'm so sorry guys," Maeve replied her eyes pleading with them to forgive her.  
"It's alright," Zakuro spoke up first, "it's important that you are in one piece."  
"I really should kill you now," Pai said, "as part of my duty to Deep Blue. You could be the key to his undoing, but I do not feel right turning on you like that after helping you like this. Till we meet again, Mew," Pai finished and teleported.

"What happened in there?" Ichigo asked when they arrived at the café.  
"Pretty much Pai jumped into the fortress, as he calls it, while I was slowly becoming an alien. It was painful. The ears make your head burn, it was like the alien blood and the human blood were fighting for control, nauseating really. I'm thankful you guys let him in, he was somehow able to help me fight to gain back control, and now I have the control I need. The good news is, if my human blood and Mew blood become exhausted, I can still draw power from my alien blood. Basically, I'm your secret weapon against Deep Blue, but Pai knows now, so we need him on our side," Maeve said with a crooked smile.  
"Not hard, he's obviously in love with you, we'll just pull him over that way," Minto stated and Maeve turned red, eyes widened.  
"She's right, we can all see it," Lettuce replied with a smile.  
"He doesn't just save people from acid bombs for nothing," Ichigo added.  
"Guys!" Maeve shouted.  
"What?" Ryou and Keiichiro asked.  
"Not you, them!" Maeve said and pointed to the five girls.  
"What did they do?" Ryou asked.  
"Nothing.." Ichigo and Minto replied innocently.  
"Yeah right," Maeve said and headed up to her room with her bag.

"Okay, so, Ryou and I are planning a surprise party for Maeve's birthday," Keiichiro started when the original five Mews and the two of them were in the locked basement.  
"Yes, and we want to throw a big ball like thing," Ryou said, "Maeve's always been into the Titanic and stuff."  
"Titanic?" Pudding asked.  
"American ship that sunk and only a handful of people survived," Ichigo said, "Great movie."  
"Yeah, so we were thinking we'd deck out the café to look like the first class dining hall and have live music and dancing and things like that," Ryou butted in.  
"Sounds amazing, so that's what the really nice dresses were for!" Lettuce said.  
"Yes, and if you all would be willing to, you know, make her look really nice tomorrow night…that would be amazing, because she doesn't really try to make herself look good. The make-up she owns is just for show, she doesn't really use it," Ryou replied.  
"Oh that would be fun! So are we going to close the café early?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yes, with the same amount of pay you would normally earn. If you guys would all go to Minto's house, or Lettuce's house, or something and get ready and TAKE HER WITH YOU, that would be really helpful," Keiichiro said.  
"Can do!" Pudding said and saluted.  
"I'm with Pudding, this is going to be fun!" Ichigo exclaimed as Minto and Lettuce nodded and Zakuro shrugged.  
"Now, you'll all need escorts, because of the times, Ladies never went to dinner unaccompanied, so find a guy, and have some fun," Keiichiro said and winked at Zakuro who only blinked.  
"Fantastic!" Ichigo squealed and jumped up and down.  
"Now go home, already, it's late," Ryou said and grabbed Lettuce's wrist when everyone else was gone and she was heading up the stairs, "but not you."

"Did you need something, Shirogane-san?" She asked politely, trying not to blush.  
"Yes, would you mind if I was your escort, Lettuce?" He asked.  
"Oh, um, are you sure you don't want to be Maeve's escort?" Lettuce replied as a blush crawled up her neck.  
"We have made…arrangements for Maeve's escort," Ryou stated.  
"Oh, well then, I'd be happy if you escorted me," Lettuce said as the blush reached her cheeks.  
Ryou smiled, "Thank you, Lettuce."  
"No, thank you," She replied and left.

------------------------------------------------------

Okay! So that's the end of another chapter. This one is sort of…anti-climatic? Yes? Oh well, it's still good and it ties in a few things that I needed to start working into the story. There will be some party crashers, of course. Always are. Anyway, if you have any ideas for the story that you would like included, put them in your review!

-Silver

Note: Please remember that I am pretty busy and will only get busier the closer the next school year gets. I beg you to not just write 'update soon' or anything of the sort because I am doing my best. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Wooohooo! I'm back and writing again already. You would be too if you had a short attention span like I do. I'm on Summer Vacation, and don't really want to do my summer assignments sooo…till my friend comes to pick me up so we can hang out, you're stuck with MOI and my rambling through Maeve's 16th birthday. Hehe… it probably won't be that great….

-Silver  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maeve woke up early the next morning and stretched. 'Great,' she thought, 'my first day at a new high school. I'm just glad I'll have Lettuce and Ichigo with me.'  
She got up and dressed and was headed out the door when Ryou intercepted her.  
"Oh! Good morning, Ryou-onii-chan!" Maeve bubbled.  
"Morning…" Ryou said in his half-awake state.  
"Did you need something?" Maeve asked politely.  
"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that we're closing early. Keiichiro and I have some important research to do, so that we can hopefully make some shots to boost all of you girls' powers. We're kicking you out, basically. I think the girls were going to hang out at Minto's. You should go," Ryou said.  
"Oh…I don't know, I'll think about it, but…shouldn't I be helping you?" Maeve tilted her head to one side.  
"At this point, you'd be so behind on the progress Keiichiro and I are making, you'd get in the way," Ryou stated bluntly.  
"Well, if you feel that way, I'll go. See you later, Ryou!" Maeve shouted over her shoulder as she headed out the door towards the school.

"Hey! Maeve, over here!" Ichigo waved at Maeve over the crowd of students outside the gym.  
"Oh, hey, Ichigo," Maeve replied as she headed over to where Ichigo was.  
"So, are you coming to Minto's today after work?" Ichigo queried.  
"Yeah, Ryou's not going to let me stay at the café. I think I'm driving him crazy," Maeve joked.  
"I'm sure he loves it though, he's really missed you, I can tell," Lettuce said, joining them.  
"Haha, thanks," Maeve laughed, "now, let's go! I'm excited!"

Later, at lunch, the girls met up to discuss going to Minto's.  
"So, we were thinking that we'd all bring our dresses and try hair and make-up. You know, because the Fall Festival is coming up and there's a dance," Ichigo started.  
"Yes, I think that'd be fun," Lettuce replied.  
"Fall Festival is weeks away, why are you guys even thinking about it yet?" Maeve asked.  
"Because, it's a big deal, that's where all the couples for the year are cemented. If you don't have a boyfriend by then, you probably won't," Ichigo replied stoically.  
"Ha, pish-posh," Maeve laughed, "I bet you're just saying that so that Lettuce will finally talk to Ryou," Lettuce blushed, "but, I must say, I approve. You two are adorable together."  
Lettuce smiled, "Thank you, Maeve-chan."  
"You should ask Pai," Ichigo stated as she took another bite of her takoyaki.

"Oh yeah, and how would I do that? 'Pai, I know we're enemies, but I was wondering if you would go to Fall Festival with me?'" Maeve scoffed, "Yeah right. Not happening, and what difference would it make? I think you were all joshin' me when you said that he even likes me."  
"I don't think so," Ichigo sang.  
"Why?"  
"Because, he'd left the battle and CAME BACK when you were in trouble, that's why," Ichigo waved a spoon in Maeve's face.  
"She has a point," Lettuce added.  
"Oi, I don't know if I want you guys to be serious or not," Maeve said and dumped the rest of her lunch in a trash can, "I'll see you guys later. I have volleyball practice now. See you at work!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Ryou shouted at Ichigo.  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Ichigo shouted back at him.

"She said she had volleyball practice," Lettuce said as she cleaned up the broken pieces of plates she had been carrying before Ryou started shouting.  
"Oh…"  
"Yeah, oh," Ichigo grumbled irritably.  
"Hey, miss me?" Maeve said as she opened the café doors.  
"You're late," Ryou glared at Maeve.  
"And? I told Lettuce and Ichigo at lunch that I had volleyball," Maeve replied as she headed to the back to change.

"Well, you didn't tell me this morning. I thought Pai kidnapped you," Ryou growled.  
Maeve swiveled on her heel, "You what?"  
"I thought Pai kidnapped you," Ryou repeated.

"Oh wow, now you guys think I'm going to disappear and be kidnapped by aliens because I'm 15 minutes late. I'm proud of you Ryou, real paranoid," Maeve said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Why she has a lotta nerve," Ryou growled as Maeve went into the changing room.  
"Just like you," Lettuce replied and moved on to take a customer's order.

Maeve wiped her hand on the apron of her uniform, powder blue with brown edging, and sighed. "That was hard work," Maeve commented to Ichigo as they mopped up.  
"You're telling me," Ichigo replied and put away her mop.  
"You two ready to go?" Lettuce asked.  
"Yeah, let me get my dress," Maeve replied and grabbed a bag from under the stairs.  
"I'm excited!" Pudding shouted as she bounced towards Minto's house.  
"Wait, why is Pudding coming if we're trying on our dresses for Fall Festival? They don't have Fall Festival at the middle school," Maeve stated and looked from one girl to the next.  
"Just go with the flow, and take a chill pill," Minto said and dragged Maeve forward and up the stairs to her bedroom.  
"You're up first," Ichigo said as they pushed Maeve into a chair in front of a vanity.  
"Guys, be gentle," Zakuro instructed with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
"No promises," Minto replied and went to work.

By the time seven o'clock rolled around, all of the Mews looked red carpet ready. Ichigo wore a spaghetti strap, peach dress that ended just below her knees and had a beaded bodice. Her hair was down and curled to the tops of her shoulders, her make-up was simply green eye shadow, light blush, and lip gloss. Minto wore a halter top, midnight blue dress with an a-line skirt cut. It was sprinkled with small crystal beads and glitter, her hair was up in one bun and her make-up was smokey. Lettuce had donned a forest green dress that had two straps around the sides of her shoulders, a sweetheart neckline, and flowed out to just below her knees. Her hair was let out of its braids and flowed down her back in waves. Pudding looked adorable in her burnt orange, puffy sleeved, knee-length dress. Being too young for make-up, Minto had painted Pudding's fingernails yellow with little monkey stick-ons. Zakuro wore a strapless plum dress that went all the way to the floor, it looked like it was wrapped in an almost Greek style. Her make-up was also smokey and her hair straight as always.

The girls looked at each other and then Minto said, "Well, are you going to keep us waiting, or are you going to come out of there?"  
Maeve had hid in the bathroom to put on her dress and as the door opened all the girls, except for Zakuro, gasped. Maeve wore a strapless black dress that split in the middle, at a rhinestone diamond with intricate designs inside, to reveal white fabric underneath. When she walked the black flowed out behind her and the white was revealed, covered in ice blue sparkles, as the dress skirted the floor. It was ankle length and her black shoes could barely be seen from underneath it all. She also wore a silver bracelet with onyx and opals, a matching necklace, and hair piece. Her hair was curled and fell a few inches below her shoulders, one side was pulled back to reveal her ear, complete with opal earrings, using the hair piece. She had opted to use the bare-minimum of make-up and had a pale peach-pink eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick the color of pale pink rose petals.  
"You're a knock out!" Ichigo exclaimed.  
"You're exaggerating," Maeve replied, beginning to blush profusely.  
"No, she's not," Lettuce added.  
"I have to admit, you do look very beautiful," Minto said bitterly.  
"You would make a good model," Zakuro stated to everyone's shock.  
"You don't look like Maeve-onee-san anymore," Pudding cried.  
"Pudding, I'm still the same person, this is just a show for Fall Festival," Maeve told Pudding as she pulled Pudding into a hug, "I'll be back to normal in no time."  
"That's not true," Ryou said from the doorway to Minto's bedroom, he was wearing a tuxedo.  
"Ryou? What's going on? Why are you in a tux?" Maeve asked, confusion written all over her face.  
"Do you know what day it is?"  
"Of course I do, I thought you'd forgotten," Maeve replied with chagrin.  
"Well, we didn't," Ryou said and motioned to all the girls, "This is an elaborate scheme that isn't over yet, come on. We had a ride waiting."

The girls and Ryou took a limo back to the café, Maeve once again voiced her confusion, "I really don't understand."  
"Don't worry," Lettuce said and patted Maeve's hand, "You will soon."  
Once inside Maeve gasped, it looked like the Titanic had suddenly taken on the exterior of the café, but was still the same inside. There was a 5-piece string band in the corner playing a waltz and at least 35 other people were already inside, all in their finest clothes.  
"Wow," Ichigo gasped and looked around.  
"Wow is right, you did all this, for my birthday?" Maeve asked, eyes wide.  
"Yes, yes we did, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to escort my date to a table, Ladies," Ryou said and stole Lettuce away as all the other smiled.

Keiichiro walked up next and smiled, "What do you think?"  
"It's amazing!" Maeve exclaimed.  
"It only took them three hours, too," Pudding said and jumped.  
"Yeah…but, if you all have escorts, what about me and Pudding?" Maeve asked and looked at Zakuro, who was holding onto Keiichiro's arm, Ichigo who had suddenly whirled off across the room to join Masaya, and Minto, who was latched onto some strange man Maeve had never seen before.  
"I'm not staying long," Pudding said, "I have to take care of my brothers and sisters."  
"That still doesn't answer my question, what about me?" Maeve repeated.  
"Excuse me, are you Maeve Shirogane?" A tall young man with dark brown hair and kind green eyes asked Maeve.  
"Yes, I am, who are you?"  
"I am Masuru Yamaziwa, your brother, Ryou, asked me to be your escort," Masuru replied.  
"Oh, did he? Well, that's very kind of you, Yamaziwa," Maeve replied.  
"Please, call me Masuru," Masuru smiled and held out his arm, "Shall we?"  
Maeve nodded and placed her arm in his and followed him out to the dance floor.

Outside, completely unnoticed by the party goers, another tall man stood watching Maeve and Masuru. He growled darkly and said, "You stay away from her, you dirty bastard," and teleported.

Glasses began to clink as Ryou stood in front of the band and held up his glass. "As you all know, you are here on a very special occasion, my little sister, Maeve, is celebrating her 16th birthday," This was greeted by a few whistles and cheers as Masuru took Maeve up to the stage and left her with her brother.  
"Some of you may not know, but Maeve and I have been apart for a very long time and this is one of the few birthdays we have had to celebrate together," a few quiet ahhs escaped the crowd, "so in honor of her 16th birthday, I would like to propose a toast. To family, to friends, and all the birthdays ahead, Happy Birthday, Maeve, we love you."  
Maeve blushed and hugged her brother tightly and was about to say something in return when the doors to the café opened.

"I hope I'm not too late to join the party," said Pai.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun. I like the dress she's wearing, if I can find one, that's what I'd wear to prom. This isn't about me though, you should review and convince me to update again. Sorry if the language, one word, offended you, it is teen for a reason.

-Silver

Note: I'm just kidding about convincing me to update. I love writing. The whole thing will be up before the end of August most likely.


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha…soo…it's been awhile. Sorry. You still love me right? I sure hope so. Anyway, on with the show!!!! (Even I don't know how this will end….hehehee…)

-Silver  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time…_

_Maeve blushed and hugged her brother tightly and was about to say something in return when the doors to the café opened._

"I hope I'm not too late to join the party," said Pai.  


Maeve gasped, eyes wide—like many of the other guests, including Masuru—and rushed off the stage towards Pai. "What are you doing here?" Maeve half shouted.

"I'm here to dance, what else?" Pai said, looking quite calm he took her hand and led her to the dance floor as another song started.

"No really, Pai, why are you here?" Maeve asked as they danced.

"You want me to be honest?" Pai replied as Maeve glanced down at the floor, past the cuffs of pants.

"Maybe, maybe I do," Maeve stated stonily and removed her hand from his military uniform.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Pai prodded.

Maeve nodded and took his arm as they walked out into the night air. After walking some distance through the park she stopped him and sat on a bench. "Honestly, Pai, I do want you to tell me. No cutting corners," She said and straightened his jacket, trench coat-like in its appearance, then glanced back up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"We keep surveillance on the most powerful of the Mews—Ichigo, Zakuro, and yourself—I happened to be the only one left. Kishu insists on following Ichigo, Tart opted to follow Zakuro on sets because he can disguise himself as the child of one of the studio workers, and I follow you because I look most like a school boy for your grade," Pai started.

"That doesn't explain why you came inside, you could have very well stayed outside all night," Maeve replied and turned her face towards a bunch of young trees growing near-by.

"True, please, let me finish. You know of course that Kishu is smitten with Ichigo, and that Tart is best to watch Zakuro because he is not in love with her. I was quite sure I would not befall the same fate as Kishu, but it seems my 'heart', as you humans refer to is as, overcame my will power," Pai continued and took Maeve by the chin and turned her eyes towards his, "and I have fallen quite hard."

Maeve stood very abruptly and pulled her chin away from Pai, turning towards the trees once more, and spoke, "So you came in over jealousy? All because I was dancing with another man? Pai, I would expect so much better from you," She turned back to him and smiled, "but I suppose that when I was asking who would escort me at my party, I was truly hoping, wishing, it would be you."

"I suppose both of us are at fault then. I had no understanding, of the feelings I have, until I saved you from our own chimera. It was so hard for me to watch you fall and hope that your wings were more than just an ornament. And, of course, I continued to watch you and your friends from far away until I saw you collapse in a heap. I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest," Pai took hold of Maeve's chin once more and locked eyes with her, "and I hope to never feel that again."

Maeve felt tears gathering in her eyes and tried to suppress them, "Pai, please, don't make this harder than it has to be. You are still more loyal to your Lord than you are to me. He has been the center of your life for so many years, you would never be able to force yourself away while there was still hope that he could save you and your family—your race—and I would never ask you to do so. It just wouldn't work, not while he's still out there, Pai. Let me go back, please. Go back to your ship, and let me go back to the party. There's just no other way. We still have to fight each other; we still have to defend what we believe in. Anything less would make us something we weren't, and different people from whom we fell in love with."

This time Maeve did not have to move an inch, Pai's hand fell away from her face, limply. "I see you understand me better than I thought. Maybe better than I understood myself. Do not mistake that I will fight for you when the time comes, and that till then I will continue to fight with fervor," Pai replied and gave her a sideways glance.

Maeve nodded and wiped away her tears and glided silently past him, but did not manage to get all the way past him before an arm snaked around her waist. Maeve let out a small gasp as Pai pulled her close to him. "But don't leave before I get this one last question in. May I kiss you?"

Maeve's eyes widened slightly before she smiled, a small smile, but just enough for Pai to know he had permission. He touched his lips to hers gently and they both closed their eyes. Maeve placed her hands on Pai's chest as he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer, pressing his lips onto hers with more force. They stayed in this embrace till Maeve was gasping for breathe. She pulled away and her eyes softened slightly, the corners of her mouth pulled up and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Now I understand Kishu's insatiable need to touch Ichigo," Pai commented to himself and Maeve shook slightly with silent laughter.

Maeve suddenly pulled back and straightened up. "Someone's looking for me," She said and glanced around until she saw Masuru walking down the path behind the trees with her brother, "I have to go," she whispered and turned back towards the café saying, "take care, Pai."

Ryou and Masuru were walking around calling to Maeve. Ryou was about to give up hope that they'd find her when she came around a bend towards them, her lips a little too red and her cheeks too bright. "Maeve, where have you been?" Ryou asked and they rushed towards each other. When he caught her up in an embrace he realized she was crying. "What happened, what did Pai do?"

"N-nothing. Pai did nothing more than love me…that's not a crime, Ryou," Maeve replied through her tears.

"The girls figured that's what had happened, do you want me to send him home?" Ryou whispered softly into Maeve's hair.

"Yes, please, and take me in through the back door. I need to make myself look more like I did before I left. This mascara isn't waterproof," Maeve replied.

"Are you quite alright, Maeve?" Masuru asked and took a step closer to Ryou and Maeve.

Ryou turned his attention to Masuru, his eyes burning with anger towards Pai—and poor unknowing Masuru was feeling the pain. "You can go home and leave her well being to those who know her best."

Masuru bowed and said, "Good night, Maeve," and made a quick retreat.

"You will tell me what happened later?" Ryou asked.

"No, I couldn't do it justice," Maeve said and pulled out of her brother's arms. She gave him a weak smile and they headed back to the café.

~*~

The party had died down fairly quickly after Pai's sudden appearance and Maeve's disappearance. The Mews milled around waiting to hear from Ryou. When he brought Maeve in through the front doors of the café, her mascara running down her cheeks, they rushed towards her and Lettuce immediately hugged Maeve. Maeve looked Lettuce in the eyes and said simply, "Love hurts."

A few hours later, and two cups of tea later, Maeve had recounted what had happened and Ryou was leaning against the banister to the upstairs with a frown on his face. Lettuce placed a hand on his elbow as Ichigo hugged Maeve and Minto patted her hand. Zakuro shook her head and glanced towards Keiichiro. "We can't fight them anymore without hurting her, but we just can't stop fighting them," Ryou grumbled and Lettuce nodded.

"She knows that their loyalties still stay with their causes, but that they love each other. Ryou, you want to protect her, but she's already building up a defense for herself. She's ready to deal with this. She still wants to help you and she still believes that there is a better way to help the alien race without moving them here," Lettuce told Ryou as they watched Maeve pull away from Ichigo and Minto and head up to the stage where a microphone was abandoned.

"If she starts singing, I don't know how I'm going to keep myself in one piece. That's what she used to do when they gave her the shots. She would sing so loud that she couldn't think about anything else but what she was singing. I hope that's not going to be her coping method here too," Ryou said as Maeve picked up the microphone and took a deep breathe.

"Ryou, I love you, and I wanted to say this earlier, but you know. I missed you all those years, and I wanted you to know that I promise I'll always, always try my hardest to help you when you need me," Maeve said and put the mic down. She smiled at everyone and announced she was going to sleep. She headed upstairs and lay down on her bed and cried.

~*~  
Alien Ship

"Oh come on, Pai, give it a rest," Kish said to a very frustrated Pai.

Pai had stripped down to a pair of his customary pants and was going through an extremely vigorous workout. "No, Kish, I can't. I have to keep going till I drive that look on her face out of my head. I made her cry, damn it, Kishu! I did that to her!" Pai shouted at his companion as he punched at the bag attached to a chain in the ceiling.

"Yeah, but she knew exactly how you both need to keep going on the same path you're already on. Maeve gets it, I'm sure she's happy and smiling already. She's probably sleeping, like you should be. Come on, we've got a job to do; I've already found a way to keep going. Channel all this anger into your fighting. Use it to help you focus. You can't just wear yourself into the ground. You want to do something to help your sorry self? Stop acting like an idiot and go get sleep so we can finish our mission that much faster and you can love her that much sooner," Kishu snapped at Pai.

Pai slumped forward against the bag. His body shook from exhaustion and he slid to the floor. "You're right, Kish. I can't do this. I have to pick myself up and keep going. Why'd I even let myself go? I knew what they were doing. Why couldn't I send Tart to observe for the night? I should never have let myself have that moment of weakness. How could I be so stupid?" Pai asked.

"Love makes you do stupid things," Kish said and put a hand on Pai's shoulder, "now, get off the ground, dust yourself off, and get some rest."

~*~  
The Next Day

Maeve woke up and groaned. Her head killed from all the crying and now she found that her pillow was stained with make-up from the night before and her dress was slightly rumpled from the night before. She sat up and unzipped the back of her dress. As she headed towards her bathroom she shed her clothes and was glad to feel the hot water pound down on her. She sung to herself as the water washed away her cares and released the tension from her muscles. Maeve was bright and chipper and very awake by the time she made it down to the kitchen table. She played with the collar to her school uniform and pulled up her knee-high socks.

"You look much improved," Ryou said and set a plate of toast down in front of her.

"Are you saying I looked ugly last night when you found me?" She asked eyebrows raised in an accusing stare.

"No, not at all. I'm saying you look like you feel better than you did when you fell asleep last night, in your dress, with make-up on."

Maeve blushed, "I was just so tired, I lay down for a moment and the next thing I knew, it was morning."

"That's what you say," Ryou said, "I have a good informant who said you were crying when she went up to check on you before leaving."

"Oh, yeah, that part, I'd forgotten all about it," Maeve lied and finished her toast.

"What a bunch of crap. Look, if you need anything, just tell Ichigo or Lettuce and they'll take you to the office saying that you're having a bad day because a close family friend died last night. The office will let you go home no problem," Ryou said and hugged her.

"I'll be fine. I promise," Maeve mumbled knowing very well today was going to be hard.

After school Maeve decided to go straight to work after volleyball practice instead of showering there. As she walked through the park she ran right into Pai.

"What do you want now, Pai?" She asked forlornly.

"Just because you know how I feel, doesn't mean I can just stop following you. We still have to have surveillance on you. Tart refused to switch on account of my 'inability to deal with things like a man' so I'm still supposed to follow you," Pai replied.

"Oh," Maeve said quietly and continued on her way towards the café. She stopped and turned back towards him, "Are you sure that's what you wanted to say? Or was that what you decided you'd say if I asked? There's no reason you couldn't take a day off."

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say-- nothing more. And you know very well that I can't take a day off, it's impossible to take a day off from a war," Pai said with a cold tone.

Maeve shivered and rubbed her arms, "So that's what this is now, a war?"

"Yes, and it always has been," Pai replied.

"Fine, war it is. Have it your way, Pai," Maeve said and looked up at him with cold eyes. She started running and was only starting to turn red when she made it to the café.

"You're late," Ryou said as she headed upstairs to shower.

"Yeah yeah, and you know why," She replied.

The café closed for the day and the girls were heading out to see a movie when Ryou told them there was a chimera in the park. "You heard him, girls!" Maeve shouted, "let's go whip some alien butt!"

When the Mews arrived they could not find the chimera. "Where is it?" Minto asked.

Pudding screamed. "HELP ME!" She shouted. The chimera was in the nearby pond and had reached out a tentacle and pulled Pudding in towards its gaping mouth.

"It's there apparently," Ichigo said and attacked, "STRAWBERRY BELL CHECK!"

"LETTUCE RUSH!"

"BLIZZA-"

"LOOK OUT!" Minto shouted just as a sneak attack came out of nowhere towards Zakuro. Maeve saw it and jumped in front of it just in time to protect Zakuro. The blow sent her flying across the paved sidewalk into a guardrail next to the pond. Maeve got up and glared in the direction of the attack.

"I'll get him, Maeve, you fight the chimera," Zakuro said.

"No, this is my fight," Maeve replied and ran towards her attacker, "this is war, remember?"

Pai and Maeve became locked in fierce combat and it continued long after the chimera had been destroyed until finally Maeve struck a blow to Pai's left shoulder. He glared at her, eyes burning, "I wanted to fight Zakuro, not you!" He shouted.

"I thought you said this was war, Pai! There are no preferable battles here!" Maeve shouted back at him and struck him again.

Pai sent another attack flying in her direction and, as Maeve dodged it, teleported and struck her a blow so that she was hit by the first attack. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching her stomach. When she stood and pulled her arm away he saw he'd left a long gash from under her left breast all the way to the top of her right hip. She was bleeding profusely but had enough strength to send one last powerful attack at him, "AVALANCHE!" She shouted and watched as Pai was hit and then teleported away in defeat. She gave a small smile and collapsed, blood staining her uniform.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woooh, long chapter. Why? Because I wanted to end it with you loving and hating Pai. Did it work? If so, YAY! If not, oh well.

Review please.

-Silver


	7. Chapter 7

Soo, I've already told you about my short attention span, yes? Well, I wrote chapter 6 yesterday afternoon… it's tomorrow morning. Oh yes, short attention spans are amazing. Anyway, this is also the "next day" for the Mews. Yay! Hope you like it.

-Silver

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last time…_

_Pai sent another attack flying in her direction and, as Maeve dodged it, teleported and struck her a blow so that she was hit by the first attack. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground clutching her stomach. When she stood and pulled her arm away he saw he'd left a long gash from under her left breast all the way to the top of her right hip. She was bleeding profusely but had enough strength to send one last powerful attack at him, "AVALANCHE!" She shouted and watched as Pai was hit and then teleported away in defeat. She gave a small smile and collapsed, blood staining her uniform.  
_

Maeve woke up on a small hospital bed and sat up, or at least tried to sit up. She was unable to sit up because a searing pain shot through her stomach. Maeve groaned and lay back down.

"Good to see you're awake," Ryou said and walked towards her from his previous position leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello to you too," Maeve said irritably.

"I'm just saying. You looked terrible when the girls brought you in last night. Took us at least ten minutes to staunch the flow of blood. What the hell did you do?" Ryou asked her and sat next to her.

"I fought aliens. That's my job, isn't it?" Maeve said indignantly.

"Well, yes, but your job is also to keep yourself in one piece. That's going to leave a nasty scar," Ryou said and pointed to her bandaged midriff.

"Honestly, I don't really care," She replied and turned her head in the other direction.

"It hurts, doesn't it," Ryou whispered.

"No, I feel fine," Maeve replied.

"Not the cut, your heart. Pai did this, the girls told me. You were extremely stupid to go in and fight him with all that anger. You should've left it to Zakuro," Ryou told Maeve and she glared at him.

"It was my fight, Ryou," Maeve growled, "he declared war. It's war. I protected Zakuro, I was hit, it was MY fight."

"He attacked Zakuro, it was her fight, you wanted to make it your fight," Ryou explained.

"Maybe so, but it will teach him to mess with me," Maeve grumbled and closed her eyes.

Ryou huffed and left the room. Ichigo was waiting for him in the hallway. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll heal up just fine. I'm not so sure how she's going to take the news though," Ryou stated.

"What news?" Lettuce asked, coming around the corner.

"Pai left a note for her last night after you all left. He's been reassigned to another mission. Their commander was not pleased with this new development of feelings towards the 'enemy.' Kishu and Tart have been instructed to wait for a signal before attacking us again," Ryou replied as Ichigo shook her head.

"She's definitely not going to take that well," Ichigo commented.

Over the next few days, Maeve improved and was soon back to working in the café as a waitress. She was slightly confused by the lack of alien activity. Finally, she gave in to her curiosity and asked Ichigo if she knew what was going on.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who should be telling you," Ichigo replied and glanced back at Maeve with a sad expression.

"Then who am I supposed to be asking?" Maeve asked.

"Ask Ryou," was all that Ichigo said as she went back to wiping down tables.

As the other Mews cleaned up for the day, Maeve ventured down into the lab.

"Try the 18th formula. Maybe that will work," Ryou told Keiichiro as he watched a computer screen closely.

"Maybe you should try explaining where the aliens went," Maeve whispered as she leaned over his shoulder.

"They're where they're supposed to be. You want any more answers you'll have to ask one of them," Ryou stated.

Maeve threw her hands up in the air, "Why does it seem there is some big secret that you're all conspiring to keep from me?"

"Because there is," Ryou replied and headed upstairs.

Maeve turned towards Keiichiro. "Please, Keiichiro," Maeve pleaded, "tell me what's going on."

"Maeve-san, I really wish I knew what to tell you," Keiichiro said, "but, like you, I have no idea what is going on. I really wish I could be of more assistance."

"Thanks anyway, Keiichiro," Maeve sighed and headed upstairs.

"Maeve, get a move on, the other girls already left. A chimera was spotted in downtown!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Finally," Maeve muttered and transformed.

When she arrived the chimera was being attacked by all the other Mews while Kishu and Tart looked on. Maeve charged at them and sent an attack their way.

"Aah, you," Kishu mused, "I've been waiting to repay you for what you did."

"What I did? I've done nothing but fight you," Maeve shouted at Kish.

"Ha, some team you are. So they didn't tell you that our commander found out how you feel about Pai and that because of it he has been sent to work a different mission?" Kish growled.

"WHAT?!" Maeve shouted.

"Yeah, that's what you did, now you'll pay," Kishu grinned and swooped down towards Maeve.

Kishu plunged one of his swords towards her shoulder but Maeve was able to block it and throw him off balance and land a blow to his hip. Kish howled in pain and sliced Maeve's shoulder open. She bit the inside of her lip but continued to attack Kish. After a few minutes both of them were panting from exhaustion and had many cuts and bruises. "Maeve!" Ichigo shouted, "Let's go! The chimera's been destroyed."

Maeve nodded and ran after the others only pausing long enough to shout, "I didn't want him to be sent away!"

As Keiichiro patched Maeve up Ryou yelled at her for getting cut up again. "It's not like I go looking to abuse my body, it just happens," Maeve replied and shrugged.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Ryou muttered.

"I heard that. And I know it doesn't, but Kish was pissed. He thinks it's all my fault they sent Pai away. Why couldn't you just tell me what happened? Why all the secrecy?" Maeve asked.

"I thought it would hurt you," Ryou stated.

"It hurts me more that you would try and keep that from me."

"I'll remember that," Ryou replied and they hugged.

"Am I interrupting something?" Pai asked from the shadows behind one of the doors.

"Pai? I thought you'd left!" Maeve exclaimed and jumped up to hug Pai.

He stood stock still and soon Maeve backed away and looked up into his eyes, "Pai?"

"I've been assigned a new mission to test my loyalties to Deep Blue. If I don't do my best they're going to try me for treason and give me a dishonorable discharge," He replied and Maeve looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Pai. What's your mission?" Maeve asked.

"I'm to track Deep Blue down and help him return to full power by offering up my body for his soul," Pai stated calmly.

Maeve shook her head and backed up against a wall, "No, no, no, that could KILL YOU! If it doesn't kill you surely one of us will kill you to protect the Earth."

"That's why it's a test of my loyalty," Pai said and approached Maeve's shaking figure.

"Pai, what…what if we already knew who Deep Blue was and we awakened him and killed him before he could invade your body?" Maeve asked and looked up at Pai's looming stature.

"Unless I was there and Kishu or Tart could state in front of council to state that it was the Mews that stood in my way from completing mission and that I fought you, it wouldn't be any good. I have to be there and so do Kishu and Tart, but it might work," Pai stated, "What I want to know is why you've waited this long to oppose him if you knew who he was."

"I've been giving Ichigo some time to come to terms with her emotions," Maeve replied.

Ryou overheard the last part and burst in, "It's MASAYA? That dweeb?"

"Oh Kishu is going to love this," Pai smirked.

"I figured as much, but no one can know until we're ready. You can't tell him why he's there or anything. I'll co-ordinate with Ichigo and the other Mews. Stay close," Maeve told Pai.

"I'm supposed to be finding out who Deep Blue is and since you know, I should follow you to find out. It's perfectly legitimate," Pai mused.

Maeve nodded, "Alright then. I'll call Ichigo and tell her to meet me at the park."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay this chapter is shorter, but I don't want to make a bunch of really long chapters straight in a row. The next chapter is going to be VERY LONG…so I needed a shorter chapter to lead into it. Yay! Review please.

-Silver


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is— the biggest chapter in the history of my writing. It is going to end the same way the anime ends (since I recently re-read it). There, of course, will be differences to fit in with the story line, and never fear, the story is not finished. I'm going to end it with a different ending. According to the anime they find Berri and fight the Saint Rose Crusaders. No, not happening, I don't like Berri all that much, so she doesn't exist in my little anime world. Maeve exists in Berri's place. Yay! Also, if you so desire, I can have the Mews battle this new (unnamed) enemy or you can chose to have me write it with an entire new generations of Mews like I did the last time. This would mean that weddings and such would be included in the plot. Make your choice before you review and send me a reply. Thanks, everyone!

-Silver  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maeve and Ichigo met up at the park and headed towards one of the many paths. As they were walking and chatting, Ichigo sensed that Maeve was headed in a more serious direction as she asked about Masaya. "Maeve," Ichigo started and turned to her fellow Mew, "if this is going somewhere that I don't want to hear, I need you to tell me."

"It is," Maeve replied, "it is going somewhere that you don't want to hear, but you must hear it."

"You're going to outright tell me that it's Masaya, aren't you?" Ichigo asked and turned her face away from Maeve's intense gaze.

"Yes, Deep Blue's soul took root in Masaya's body when he was a very young boy. Masaya has no idea that Deep Blue has any power over him, just as he doesn't know that he is the Blue Knight," Maeve replied and took hold of Ichigo's elbow and turned the red-head towards her, "You do need to know that this isn't going to end well. It could end badly or extremely badly. The choice you have to make now determines how many people die."

"What choice?" Ichigo whispered.

"The choice to save the world and save Pai as well, or to save the world and kill him," Maeve replied and looked Ichigo straight in the eye, all her emotions close to the surface.

Ichigo saw Maeve's pain, her love for Pai, and the sadness this was bringing her. Ichigo dropped her head to her chest and sighed, "Either way I save the world, but I could never let you suffer again. I'll help you. What do we have to do?"

Maeve smiled and began, "This is what we need to do…"

Soon, Maeve and Ichigo were back at the café waiting for the other Mews to arrive. Pai and Ryou were there as well. When Zakuro arrived, she growled deep in her throat and pulled out her pendant, but Ichigo stepped forward and lowered Zakuro's hand with a serious face. Zakuro seemed calm as usual and took a seat as far away from Pai as possible. The other Mews trickled in, none of them having quite the same reaction as the last; finally, Minto arrived and the meeting began. "I know you all have some questions, but we have to get down to business. We found Deep Blue, we know who he is," Maeve stated.

The Mews buzzed and Pai raised a hand, "But there have been a few complications," Maeve added.

"What kind of 'complications'?" Minto asked.

"Pai, you should explain this part," Maeve said and stepped back as Pai gazed at the Mews with steady, stone-cold eyes.

"You all recall how I was reassigned to a new mission after I was discovered to have a special connection to one of your leaders," Pai began to small snickers of amusement, "my new mission is not a pleasant one, and if I complete it, will make your lives harder. I have been instructed to track down my master, Deep Blue, and offer up my body for his use. If I fail, I will be tried for treason and given a dishonorable discharge. In other words, if you don't attempt to 'stop' me, either I will be thrown in jail for the rest of my life, killed, or die at your own hands."

The others had fallen under an eerie quiet. Ichigo stepped forward and said, "As your team leader, I was given the choice to help Pai or let Maeve suffer. I want to know if you stand behind me to help Pai or not."

Lettuce stood and looked around at the others and replied, "I think we all want to help Maeve. Maeve, you've had such a huge impact on us and have made such a difference in our team, we couldn't let you down like that."

All the other Mews except for Zakuro agreed. "Do you have some plan as to how we aren't going to get ourselves killed in the process? Or even accused of some wrong-doing?"

"Yes, we do," Maeve started and stepped forward again, "Knowing who Deep Blue is, and getting him to show up is the easy part. We have a number of very key players in this. Of course, all of us must be there, but also the man we have determined to be Deep Blue must be along with Pai and Kishu. We suspect that Tart will also tag along, but the more witnesses the better. Now, Kishu is going to become immediately enraged when he sees our 'subject' and will attack him. This will cause a series of events to happen leading to the release of Deep Blue's power. Once Deep Blue awakens, Pai will attempt to approach him and give his body up to Deep Blue, our goal then is to send two people to fight Pai, just enough to keep him occupied. One will be assigned to Tart, and the rest of us will be in a battle with Kishu and Deep Blue. We anticipate that Kishu will turn on Deep Blue upon discovering who has been harboring him for these last 11 years. The battle itself is fairly unpredictable, but we can hope that Deep Blue will be destroyed and Kishu and Tart will be able to file a true statement that Pai fought the Mews and tried to fulfill his mission, but we thwarted his efforts. Questions?"

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat Deep Blue?" Minto asked.

"That's where the experiments that Keiichiro and I have been doing come into play," Ryou claimed, "we have developed a booster power shot for your animal DNA. The shot will allow you to attack with higher accuracy and effectiveness."

"And Pai won't be telling the others about it?" Zakuro questioned.

"No, I am thankful that you are helping me. My lips are sealed," Pai replied.

"So are you with us?" Ichigo asked once again.

"Yes," All the Mews replied.

"Thank you, thank you so much…" Maeve said as a tear slipped down her cheek and Pai wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

After a few more days and much careful planning, all the Mews were in the café's basement receiving the boosters they needed for the battle. "I hate needles," Maeve grumbled as she sat on her hands and had Ichigo hold her legs still.

"We noticed," Ryou stated sourly and glanced at the three needles that had fallen to the floor after Maeve's reflexes had knocked them to the ground.

"Hey, don't pick on the reflexes, they happen to be really useful," Maeve said and grimaced as Ryou stuck the needle into her shoulder.

"Thank Kami that was the last one," Ryou grumbled.

"Anyway, we're almost ready. Maeve-chan, do you really think we'll be able to defeat Deep Blue?" Lettuce asked.

"If all goes well, we should be able to do more than defeat Deep Blue," Maeve replied and jumped down off the stool she had been sitting on.

"It'll take a few days for the shot to work, till then, all you can do is wait," Ryou stated.

"Not true, all we can do till then, is bait," Maeve whispered with a smirk and rushed out the door.

Ichigo met with Maeve in the park and gave they gave each other once-overs to check out each others' outfits. Ichigo looked like a dream in a short jean skirt and filmy, pink ruffle top over a red, spaghetti-strap, v-neck tank top and silver heels. She twirled the ends of her high ponytail and played with a silver chain with her bell attached to it. Maeve added a small amount of blush to Ichigo's cheekbones and nodded with approval. "You look good, Masaya's going to die."

"Me? What about you? You look like you're out to kill!" Ichigo almost shouted, eyes wide.

Maeve had pulled out all the stops, she wore a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a midnight blue, scoop back halter top. It tied around her neck and then cut low enough to show off just the tops of her breasts, then wrapped around under her arms to half-way down her back. Her large, chandelier-like gold earrings and tall, black, heeled boots finished off her look.

"I still don't understand how this is supposed to help our cause," Ichigo grumbled as they headed towards a late night concert.

"The point is to get Kishu riled up. If he's already mad at Masaya, and he finds out that Masaya is Deep Blue later, it'll help bring him over to our side. Just trust me," Maeve replied and patted Ichigo's shoulder, "Plus, it'll be a fun girls' night out. Zakuro is meeting us there, everyone else decided to bail."

They headed into the concert when Zakuro met them at the gate with Masaya not far behind. "Ichigo, why didn't you introduce me to your lovely friends earlier?" Masaya asked sweetly.

"Because we're far from lovely," Maeve sneered and walked on.

Soon enough, Pai showed up with Kishu following. The concert had already begun and the three girls were dancing while Masaya stood there looking confused and lost.

"Humans, I don't understand what Ichigo sees in that bozo," Kishu griped and teleported to her side.

Ichigo did not notice Kishu until he started to dance a little too close for Masaya's comfort. "Hey! That's my girlfriend," Masaya shouted at Kishu over the din.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the music I'm dancing to with this lovely lady," Kishu shot back.

Masaya had had enough and it took all of Ichigo's strength to throw herself into his path and apologize adamantly for him to forgive Kishu. Maeve jumped in, "If you're so upset, you dance with her."

"Ichigo, why don't we just leave?" Masaya pleaded.

"You may not be having fun, but I am. I'll meet you at the coffee house later," Ichigo replied as Masaya fought his way through the crowd.

Ichigo headed back to where Zakuro and Maeve had been just a minute ago to find Kishu and Zakuro without Maeve. "Where'd Maeve go?" Ichigo commented, more to herself than anyone.

"Where do you think?" Was all that she got in reply.

Later when Ichigo met up with Masaya for coffee, Masaya was extremely angry.

"How could you leave me alone like that?" Masaya growled.

"I was having fun, you couldn't bring yourself to have fun too, so I let you do your own thing while I did mine," Ichigo retorted, a furrow forming between her brows.

Masaya grabbed Ichigo's wrists and shook her, "I love you so freakin' much and you can't even stand to be with me at one stupid concert?" He practically shouted.

"Masaya, let go of me, you're hurting me," Ichigo said through clenched teeth.

"Not till you're willing to listen to reason. I'm your boyfriend for Kami's sake! Why can't you just go with me to have fun my way for once?"

"The concert was your idea!" Ichigo stated, eyes wide with shock.

"Well you could have at least come without your friends. We never get to spend time together!"

"That's all we do!" Ichigo shouted and yanked her hands out of his grasp, "I never get to go out with my friends and you treat me more like a pet than like a human being!" And with that Ichigo stormed out of the coffee shop in tears.

From a dark alley across the street, a pair of golden eyes narrowed and glinted with anger. "He won't get away with that every again," The figure growled and disappeared into the darkness.

The next day Ichigo met with Maeve in the back of the café. "I think it worked," Ichigo stated as she sat down at a table.

"Good, you meeting with him later?" Maeve asked especially loud, knowing they were being listened to.

"Yeah, I am. He called me afterwards and apologized. I'm thinking about giving him another chance," Ichigo followed Maeve's lead.

Soon the two were rewarded. Ichigo's phone buzzed and she answered, "Moshi, Moshi, this is Ichigo!"

"Ichigo! Help me!" Masaya shouted into the phone, slightly muffled.

"If you ever want to see your sweetie again, you'll come to the park—alone," Kishu growled into the phone.

"Don't hurt him!" Ichigo cried and smiled to Maeve who gave her a thumbs up.

"Just get to the park on time. You have two hours," Kishu hissed and hung up.

"Now?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll call the girls, you go and stall. Start flirting with Kish a little, hold them off till we get there, then just flat out tell Masaya you don't love him. He'll fly over the edge, try to hurt you, and then he'll change. Just keep them busy till we get there, that's the important part. Deep Blue is mine," Maeve stated and pressed the first speed dial on her phone.

Half an hour later, Ichigo was walking through the park towards a small clearing with a fountain in the center. There were benches scattered throughout the large, paved area, and it was fairly clear from cover overhead. Ichigo was headed towards the fountain when she heard a strangled cry and a soft scuffling sound. She whirled around, her ponytail flying. "Hello?" She called out to the sky, "Anyone there?"

"Kitten! I didn't think you were coming so soon," Kishu crooned from a tall tree. He had Masaya's mouth covered with one of his hands and dangled Masaya off the tree branch.

"Kishu, put him back on the ground safely!" Ichigo demanded.

"But Kitten, is that really what you want?" Kishu questioned with a smirk.

"It's my job to protect him, of course that's what I want!" Ichigo shouted and stomped her foot.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Kishu stated and teleported back out of the tree, levitating just far enough above the ground that Masaya's feet could not touch.

"I've heard that one a thousand times," Ichigo grumbled, "Will you just let him go so we can talk this out, Kishu?"

"Talk what out, Kitten?" Kishu queried, a slight look of confusion crossing his face. Ichigo saw his grip on Masaya loosen.

Ichigo glanced skyward and saw a quick flash of blue, signaling the other girls were there. "Oh just some things. Really I just want to talk to Masaya. You see, he and I haven't been getting along so well recently, and I was really hoping I could just—break it off. You know?" Ichigo stated innocently.

Kishu dropped Masaya. Masaya's legs buckled beneath him and he looked up at Ichigo with deep sadness in his eyes. "You want to break up with me?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I do. I just don't love you anymore, and you're so controlling, I never get to have any fun," Ichigo pouted.

"Fun? Fun! That's what you want? You don't want a devoted loving boyfriend? Well I'll show you fun!" Masaya shouted and ran at her, hands reaching out for Ichigo's throat.

Masaya had barely started to move when Kishu intervened. Kishu grabbed Masaya's wrists and twisted them behind her back. "Why not show the lady some respect and leave you piece of dirt!" Kishu growled throatily into Masaya's ear and threw him to the ground.

"Why not show me some respect?" Masaya stated in a cold voice as his features began to change.

"Why would I show a mere human respect?" Kishu asked, his head was thrown back with his face to the sky so that he could not see the changes occurring.

"Because I am your master," Deep Blue replied. Masaya was no more, Deep Blue stood in front of Kishu and Ichigo.

"Deep Blue?" Kishu questioned and looked at the alien form, "I thought you would be completely your own. You used a mere human as your body?"

"Is that a problem?" Pai asked Kishu.

"You knew that, that mortal! That dog was hiding Deep Blue's soul?" Kishu shouted angrily into Pai's face as Pai approached him and Deep Blue. Ichigo slunk backwards towards one of the benches where Maeve had concealed herself. Maeve pressed Ichigo's pendant into the palm of Ichigo's hand as she leaned against the bench, feigning faintness.

"It was my mission to know. One of the Mews led me to it by chance. I was following any leads I could get and remembered hearing a conversation between the three strongest about Deep Blue and the White one's suspicion of his whereabouts. I followed her and it led me to the correct answer. I could not share the information with you because you were no longer one of my comrades on a mission with me," Pai replied stonily.

"Well, la-di-da. One new mission and you get all anti-friendship, anti-comradeship. I thought we had an understanding, Pai, but I guess I was wrong," Kishu snarled.

"What difference does all of this make now, anyway?" Ichigo cried out, crocodile tears dripping down the sides of her face, "You're going to kill me, and Masaya's dead. I never wanted that to happen! If I die, I'll never get to hug or love anyone ever again! All I wanted was a chance to start over with whoever I wanted. I wanted to love…"

"Whomever I could," Maeve said as she and the rest of the Mews appeared in full battle regalia.

"Here to stop us again?" Pai asked, staring Maeve down.

"We wouldn't be doing our job if we weren't," Maeve replied as Ichigo pressed her pendant and transformed, "Go, girls, go," She whispered in a tone that only animal ears could pick up. Lettuce, Minto, and Pudding charged at Kishu and took him to one side of the fountain. Pai saw what was happening and rushed towards Deep Blue.

"Master, please allow me to offer up my body to you in order to return you to full strength," Pai bowed as he spoke.

Deep Blue made a move towards Pai to take his body and leave Masaya's as Ichigo and Zakuro rushed Pai and attacked him, knocking him out of the way. Kishu saw this and had to take a blow because he was not paying attention to Minto. Pai growled and started attacking the two Mews. Deep Blue howled in anger and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. He unsheathed his sword and was about to bring it down on her when Maeve kicked Deep Blue in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You," He growled as she stood over him.

"Nice to see you again," Maeve commented and unsheathed her own sword, "Ready for a rematch?"

Maeve and Deep Blue went at each other like two wolves fighting for territory. They both landed blows, and they both dodged blows. The fight between the two of them looked like a dance, but you could see Maeve was visibly slowing down. Zakuro heard Pai muttering under his breath, as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, "Come on, don't slow down, he'll find a weak point. Don't slow down!"

The other battles went on, soon Lettuce was knocked out and Pudding cried out. Maeve was distracted for a mere second, but it was long enough; Deep Blue found an unprotected spot near the top of her thigh and plunged his sword towards her. Maeve realized just in time to get mostly out of the way, but Deep Blue's sword found its mark. Blood started pouring out of the deep stab wound and Maeve staggered towards the fountain. She leaned against the edge for support and gasped as the pain finally registered. Gritting her teeth, she stood and glared Deep Blue down. "You got lucky that time. I won't let that happen again!" She attacked him once more before her leg gave out. "Damnit!" She cursed. Her mew form melted away and left her completely unprotected. She was about to be hit with another one of Deep Blue's attacks when Ichigo leapt in the way.

"NO!" Maeve shouted as Ichigo went flying into a bench. Growling, she faced Deep Blue as her alien features changed her appearance.

"You'll pay for that," She hissed and attacked Deep Blue again. Soon, it was Deep Blue that was slowing down and Kishu was helping Maeve fight because he was angry about Ichigo. Finally, Maeve was able to get close enough to plunge her sword into his chest, "I told you that you'd pay," was all she said as she twisted the sword and he gasped his last breath. As soon as he was down, Maeve staggered backwards, pale from the loss of blood and passed out.

"It…struggle….fantastic…Deep Blue…"

Maeve picked up a few words as she came to. Soon, the phrases were clear. "Ichigo's lucky that the attack didn't hit her any higher up, a little bit higher and she probably would have died from blood loss before you got her back. How's Lettuce?" Keiichiro asked.

"Better, she's sleeping right now, Ryou's with her," Minto replied as Maeve became fully aware of the fact that she was in a hospital.

"I just wish that Maeve-onee-san would wake up," Pudding stated, sniffling.

"Me too, Pudding, me too," Pai stated solemnly.

'_Pai? Pai's here?'_ Maeve thought and started to stir, _'damn body won't move fast enough.'_ Maeve growled.

"I think your wish just came true," Keiichiro added, "Look."

Maeve slowly raised her head and turned towards them all, "What are YOU looking at? And where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?" Minto snapped.

"Oh, that answers a TON of questions, thanks for the update, Minto," Maeve grumbled.

"You should be glad Minto's here, she's the one that was telling us all about your escapades with Deep Blue," Keiichiro laughed.

"Oooh, story time," Maeve coughed.

"Take it easy, you took some pretty bad blows," Keiichiro told her.

"Like what?" Maeve asked.

"Three broken ribs, one severed artery, a collapsed lung, and minor cuts and abrasions," Pai stated, "All due to a terrible car accident, that no one saw."

"Sounds lovely," Maeve grumbled and pushed herself up into a sitting position, "So—when do I get to go home?"

"Doctors said you could come home soon as you'd been awake for 24 hours," Ryou said from the doorway.

"Let's go visit Lettuce and Ichigo, now, Minto, Pudding," Keiichiro suggested and steered the two Mews away.

"Okay, so, what is so important it had to wait till now for you to tell me?" Maeve asked.

"Pai, this is your question," Ryou shrugged and sat down next to Maeve's feet.

"I wanted to know if we could have the rest of the Mew Aqua to restore our planet. We'll be able to come and go as we please if we can just help our families," Pai pleaded.

"Why are you asking me this and not everyone together?" Maeve asked as her brow furrowed.

"Because, the others delegated you to decide, and it means that he'll have to leave for—what was it?—five years," Ryou replied.

"Oh," Maeve said softly, "I see."

"It will appease our supervisors and hopefully I'll be honorably discharged because of what you and the other mews have done, unfortunately that means that I'm required to stay on the planet for three years, minimum, before I can travel. I won't be discharged till they get to my case, that'll take a year, and until after all the Aqua has taken affect and everyone is settled in, another year. Five years is the soonest I can get back," Pai turned away and faced the window as he told her all this.

"Look me in the face and tell me it's the best option we have," Maeve replied.

Pai turned to her and told her just that. "Then go, don't stay any longer, just go. The sooner you leave and the less of a goodbye we have, the better off we both are," Maeve finished and turned her head away from him.

* * *

Dun, Dun, dun….. What now? You tell me. Suggestions, reviews, comments, anything? Send me a review and tell me what you thought. More when I have time.

-Silver

Note: Sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait.


	9. Chapter 9

So…a new chapter…more than a month later. Sorry guys, school's been crazy and I've only had time to write when I've been on break. Well, I'm on break now, so…chapter 9! I'm not sure if I'm going to end it now or later. Write in with your opinion.

-Silver  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed and the Mews grew. Before Maeve knew what to do, all of the mews were paired off. Zakuro had finally shown some emotion and started dating Keiichiro. Lettuce and Ryou were engaged; Pudding and Ichigo saw Tart and Kish on a regular basis. Even Minto had found someone.

Maeve and the others still worked at the café while they went to school. The other Mews had lightened up and breezed through life on cloud nine while Maeve had lost something. The way her eyes looked dull and had lost their spark worried everyone. She was like a zombie when she worked, going through all the motions without any emotion. They knew she tried for them when they all went out together, but they knew not being able to see Pai was taking its toll on her.

One day, Ichigo decided enough was enough and pulled Maeve over during work. "What is it, Ichigo?" Maeve asked sullenly.

"Enough is enough, Maeve. It's time you moved on and kept living, do you think that Pai would be happy if he saw you like this? No! And I know that he'd want you to be happy while he was gone, so stop being ridiculous," Ichigo growled.

"I know, I know," Maeve sighed, "but it's so hard watching you all be happy. Especially since I know our plan could still have failed. They could still decide he didn't do a good enough job on his mission and throw him in jail. What am I supposed to do then?" Maeve asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Ichigo stated and went back to work.

Maeve slumped against the wall and ran a hand through her long bangs and whispered, "She's right. I need to pull it together and be strong."

"I thought you already were," A voice said from near-by.

Ichigo had gone back out into the main part of the café to find Pai looking for Maeve and had brought him back to the break room to see her.

"Pai?" Maeve whispered as she looked at him, "Pai?" She said a little louder. Slowly, Maeve regained her use of legs and ran to him.

"Hello, Mew Maeve," Pai stated with a small chuckle.

"Pai, I thought you'd never come back! I missed you," Maeve cried and buried her face in his chest as they embraced.

Ichigo slunk out silently and went back to work. "I told you I'd come back as soon as I could. It didn't take exactly five years, only 57 months, instead of 60," Pai said.

"Well it sure felt like a lot longer than that," Maeve murmured.

"I know, believe me, I know."

The other Mews were just as happy as Maeve that Pai was back because they finally had their friend back. It did not take long for Maeve to revert back to her old mischievous self. Pai was able to inform the other Mews that soon Tart and Kish would also be joining him in living on Earth since the military had been disbanded. Peace reigned on their planet and the three of them were no longer needed.

"Does that mean that Pai-chan and Maeve-chan will end up like Ryou-chan and Lettuce-chan?" Pudding asked to no one in particular when all of them were in the café late that evening.

"What is she talking about?" Pai asked Maeve.

"Oh…OH!" Maeve gasped and then laughed nervously, "She's talking about how Lettuce and Ryou are engaged to be married in the spring."

"On our planet, an engagement means that the couple is living together and plans on starting a family. Once the first child is born, they are considered married. Is that how it works on this planet?" Pai asked, curious.

"Not exactly," Maeve replied, "Here on Earth, when you're engaged it means you are going to have a marriage ceremony and then live together and have children. Ryou and Lettuce do already live together and many couples move in together before engagement."

"Hm, I will have to do more research into Earth customs, I suppose," Pai stated.

"Yes, I suppose," Maeve whispered softly as Pudding bounced around.

"When are Tar-tar and Kish going to move here?" She asked excitedly.

"Within the month," Pai told them.

"Oh my! Pudding has to make so many preparations! Where will Tar-tar stay?" Pudding started and ran on home.

The other Mews smiled and laughed as she scurried home to figure out what she would do. Ichigo smiled, "It's wonderful that your planet is back to normal. I want to know why you all decided to move here instead of stay."

"Well, it's quite simple really," Pai explained, "When the military was disbanded none of us had jobs anymore, and you are usually born into your trade; so, all of the military men and women are moving to other planets to find trades to work in. Eventually, some of them will move back so as to find mates and such, but some, like the three of us, fell in love on the planet they were stationed on and have decided to return."

"You mean, return to their loved ones," Minto mumbled.

"Well, yes," Pai agreed.

"And what will you do now, Pai?" Lettuce asked.

"Study, most likely," Pai started, "I mean, eventually, I'll need to find work. For now, I would go to, what do you call it, college?"

"How are you going to pay for college?" Maeve asked, "You have no Earth money, and we don't know how to exchange your currency."

"I don't really know," Pai replied, "on our planet, you don't pay to study. The things you need are simply provided for you."

"You could work here," Ichigo suggested, "Couldn't they Ryou?" Ichigo glared at him with clenched teeth.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ichigo! All of you could work here," Lettuce added excitedly.

Ryou sighed, "Well, Lettuce has made up her mind, and she won't be happy if I object. I suppose I don't see any harm," Lettuce, Ichigo and Maeve all smiled, "as long as you wear a uniform, like Keiichiro's, and try to conceal your features."

"Oh that's the easy part!" Maeve exclaimed and everyone laughed, "Hey! I would know!"

"And then what would the hard part be, Maeve?" Pai asked.

"Balancing school and work," Maeve replied.

"And a relationship," Ichigo muttered.

"Huh?" Maeve blinked, "What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Maeve-chan," Ichigo crooned.

A few days passed, as the customers at the Café grew accustomed to Pai's presence as a waiter, all seemed to be going smoothly. Until…

"Kitten! What is this? Making Pai work like a human!"

"Pudding don't! ARGH! Why did you have to jump on me?" Tart growled.

"Because Pudding missed you, that's why! And Pudding is excited to see you," Pudding bubbled.

"Can you be excited while not clinging to me?" Tart asked as he gritted his teeth.

Ichigo and Kishu embraced, "You both need to go get dressed. Ryou's been waiting for you both for three days, and he's not happy."

"Both of your paychecks will be docked for this!" Ryou shouted as he ran down the stairs to the basement.

"Work?" Kishu asked, eyes widening.

"Yes, work. It's good for you," Pai stated coolly as he walked past carrying a tray of cakes and pastries as Maeve took an order from his other hand.

"Why are you working here?" Kishu asked.

"Because, you guys can't exactly use your years of fighting Mews as a reference on a resume to get another job," Maeve stated sarcastically, "And what did you expect to do, just magically get money?"

"She's got a point," Tart grumbled as he headed to the back area of the café to find his uniform.

"Plus, now you'll get to spend more time with me, Kish, and isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that why you moved to Earth?" Ichigo asked, brown eyes wide.

"Yes of course, Kitten," Kishu replied without waiting.

"Then go put your uniform on and help Tart seat customers!" Ichigo ordered with her finger pointed in the direction Tart had headed.

Kishu groaned but followed directions anyway. Maeve chuckled as she wandered past, going to check on a table full of customers. At the end of the day, the girls decided it should be a right of passage for the Aliens to clean up the café instead of them. They all went out, had dinner, and talked. Maeve agreed to walk back to the café with Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding. Lettuce was living upstairs in the café with Ryou; but Ichigo and Pudding still needed to go home. The two of them were in a big hurry. Ichigo and Pudding where huffing and puffing when Lettuce and Maeve caught up to them at the bottom of the café stairs.

"We told you guys to take it slower," Maeve chided.

"But, Pudding needs to get home to help her brothers and sisters with homework!" Pudding whined.

"I know Pudding, but how fast are you going to get home huffing and puffing like that?" Lettuce asked sweetly, tilting her head to one side and smiling.

"Tar-tar can take me!" Pudding proclaimed and Maeve and Lettuce exchanged a smiling glance.

"I'm doing what now?" Tart snapped as he left the café.

"You're helping Pudding get home," Lettuce stated sweetly.

Tart blew hair out of his eyes and shrugged. "That's his way of saying, sure," Kishu added nonchalantly as he and Pai both came out and allowed Lettuce to get inside.

She almost closed the door, but as a second thought she poked her head back out and said, "Maeve, if you don't have room for Pai in your apartment, he's more than welcome to stay here."

"Ryou did say that earlier when I was speaking to him," Pai commented almost to himself.

"What were you talking to Ryou about?" Maeve asked as she furrowed her brow.

"I was doing some of that…research on marriage," Pai started hesitantly, "And he helped me with a few of my questions."

"Ryou, was helping you…by answering questions about marriage. That sounds nothing like my brother at all!" Maeve scoffed.

"He only wants you to be happy," Ichigo mumbled from Kishu's arms.

"And we all do," Lettuce agreed.

"I only want you to do what you feel makes you happy, your happiness is the most important thing," Pai whispered as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Pai, are you feeling alright?" Maeve questioned, her voice filled with concern.

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to ask if…if it would be alright for me to stay with you," Pai replied.

"Of course!" Maeve practically shouted, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I didn't think so," Pai said, "but I wanted to be sure."

Maeve smiled and put her hand on Pai's cheek, "You don't have to ask. You know I love you."

"But I thought it was traditional to ask," Pai stated with a slight look of confusion.

Maeve blinked and Ichigo laughed, "Pai, this is the part where you get down on one knee, confess your undying love, and then give her a ring."

Maeve gasped, "Pai, you're not…"

"I was trying, but I suppose I needed to do more research," Pai smiled and Maeve threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

As his arms slid around her waist and held her close she said, "Pai, the answer has always been, and will always be, I love you and that means I would be unhappy if I didn't say yes. So, yes, Pai, yes, yes, yes."

"You mean he doesn't even get to do it properly?" Tart sneered.

"Shhh!" Pudding, Ichigo, and Lettuce all hissed.

"I did not buy a ring, since I still have no money, but I'll get you one as soon as I can, if that's what you want," Pai mumbled into her hair.

"A promise is more than enough for me," Maeve replied.

* * *

So…this could have been a little bit better ending(?) but I might still write another chapter…so, to be continued?

-Silver


	10. Chapter 10

Gaaaah! I couldn't help myself. I'm procrastinating against working on rewriting my other stories…I love this too, especially since this version turned out better than the first. So…another chapter!

-Silver

As the months passed the café seemed to grow more and more hectic.

"Ichigo, have you seen Lettuce's guest list? I need to finish addressing envelopes!"

"Pudding, don't touch that! Those are for the reception!"

"Stop playing with that, Tart! That was expensive!"

Maeve and Lettuce stood on the sidelines most of the time and giggled at how riled up Ryou had gotten over the wedding. The aliens were completely speechless. Their customs were different from the Mews and they had absolutely no clue what the point of all the craziness was.

"Maeve, would you explain, once more, why humans have 'weddings'?" Kish and Pai asked.

"Well, weddings are gatherings of family and friends to celebrate the marriage of a couple. It can also be a religious ceremony. Weddings are sort of the way that a marriage is brought into the public. It shows a commitment and involves the community in the celebration of a new beginning," Maeve stated with a small smile.

"And, usually, people are worried about a bridezilla," Ichigo started, "but we have a groomzilla instead."

The Mews all laughed while the aliens looked confused and utterly lost. "A bridezilla is a bride that is completely obsessed with the wedding and wants everything to be exactly the way she envisioned it," Lettuce added patiently, "and they're making a play on words by turning it around and making the groom crazy instead."

"You do have to admit, Lettuce," Minto butted in, "that Ryou is being a groomzilla."

"Yes, I know," Lettuce sighed, "he just wants me to be happy. I don't think he's quite come around to the fact that I really don't care how the wedding goes, as long as we're together."

Ichigo patted Lettuce's shoulder, "Some day, maybe he will."

"We can only hope," Maeve mumbled.

---

Finally, the big day arrived in blankets of snow and overcast skies. The night before had covered the streets in ice and blocked off some roads with snow. Maeve shook her head and sighed when she looked out the window of the apartment that she now shared with Pai and pulled her robe tighter around herself.

"Bad weather?" He asked, coming up behind her with two mugs of green tea.

"In a sense," Maeve replied, "It looks absolutely gorgeous, but it's no weather to be driving in, that's for sure."

"Lucky for most of you, you live close or have a safe mode of transportation," Pai stated nonchalantly.

"Well," Maeve started with a hint of sweetness in her voice, "that is true. We are in walking distance."

"Not exactly where I was going with that," Pai whispered.

"I know," Maeve said and wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him.

---

Ryou grumbled and headed down the stairs to the main part of the café. As he wandered into the kitchen, he heard a humming. Ryou furrowed his brow and said, "How can you be so happy? The weather is nasty and we won't be able to go anywhere!"

"Because it's our wedding day," Lettuce replied with a grin, "And absolutely nothing can change that."

Ryou's features softened as he reached Lettuce's side. "I love you, have I told you that?"

"Just a few times," Lettuce stated with a sparkle in her eye.

Ryou kissed her sweetly and then said, "We can have it here, would that be alright with you?"

"Couldn't care less where it was, as long as I'm marrying you."

---

"Hello?" Ichigo said into the phone.

"Sorry if I woke you, Ichigo, but Ryou wanted me to get a few people together to help him decorate the inside of the café so that he and Lettuce can get married there, instead of going to the church. We already called the minister, and he's more than happy to come over," Maeve replied into the phone.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet you in 30?"

"Okay, see you then!" Maeve hung up and pulled her coat on over her jeans, cowl neck sweater, and leather jacket.

"Leaving already?" Pai asked.

"So are you, come on. There's been a slight change of plans. You'll have to teleport us back and forth so we can get everything done in time."

Ichigo, Kish, Maeve, Pai, Lettuce, and Ryou spent three hours cleaning, decorating, and cooking for the wedding. Finally, when they were done, and the hour of the wedding approached, Ichigo took charge. "Ryou, go to your room, do not pass go, do NOT collect 200 dollars. It's time for you to both to get ready! Lettuce, go shower and start with your hair while the rest of us change. Maeve and I will be in, in about 45 minutes."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lettuce replied with a smile and a salute.

"This is what I was talking about, Pai," Maeve whispered, "You have to get us home quick."

"Yes, ma'am," Pai said, imitating Lettuce.

Maeve giggled as he took hold of her waist and teleported away.

---

Maeve arrived back at the café with Pai long before Ichigo was back and they sat at one of the tables and talked. Ryou, looking very sharp in a black tuxedo with a spring green tie, came down when he heard voices. "I figured it was you," He said as Maeve stood up to give him a hug.

They hugged, but then Ryou held her at arm's length. "Kami, you're all grown up," He stated with a sigh of disbelief.

Maeve blushed as Ryou looked at her. Lettuce had chosen simple dresses of spring green. They were strapless, had a white sash that tied on the left hip and ended at the knee. Maeve had pulled her hair up into a simple twist with a few strands of hair curled around her face. She laughed nervously and waved him away with a hand. "Ryou, you flatter me, but I promise Lettuce will look a thousand times better than I do."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," Pai whispered in her ear, as he stood behind her.

Maeve developed goosebumps all up and down her arms, but was able to hide it with a shawl draped over her arms.

"I'm going to see if Lettuce is ready to be worked on, see you two later," And with that, Maeve left Pai and Ryou alone together.

---

Time seemed to fly by Lettuce as she sat in a chair in front of her vanity. Maeve and Ichigo had done marvels for her complexion, it did not turn blotchy when she blushed but allowed her skin to look like ivory and pink rose petals. Her hair was a cascade of green curls that surrounded her face. Ichigo had pulled up some of the curls and pinned them back with a comb covered in a large, white lily blossom. Lettuce sighed and Maeve paused, Lettuce's veil in hand. "Lettuce? Are you alright?" She whispered softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe time flew so fast. It seems like yesterday you were broken down because Pai was in so much danger with his assignment and the fuss over your feelings for each other," Lettuce replied as Maeve smiled.

"I know, but now isn't the time to think of those things. You have the rest of your life to look forward too. Now, hold very still, we don't want the crown to catch," Maeve smiled and began to arrange a small silver tiara in Lettuce's curls.

Soon enough, Maeve had the tiara safely secured and was attaching the veil. Minto stuck her head in, "Is she ready? Ryou looks like a nervous wreck; we might want to get this show on the road before he passes out."

"Nerves of steel, that one," Ichigo mumbled and the others started laughing.

"Well, Lettuce, you ready?" Maeve asked.

"Ready as anyone ever could be," She replied.

---

The ceremony went beautifully and the reception was spectacular, but soon it was late and time for the couple to depart for their honeymoon. "You'll take care of the café while I'm gone, won't you?" Ryou asked Maeve and Keiichiro.

"Ryou, stop worrying about the café and have a good time," Maeve chided and pushed the door to the limo closed.

The Mews and Aliens waved as the limo drove away. They departed for their apartments and soon, like most of Tokyo, were sound asleep.

---

Maeve jolted awake in the middle of the night and coughed; her throat felt scratchy and dry. She wandered into the bathroom and filled her glass with tap water and began to drink it when a wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she dropped the glass into the sink where it shattered. She gagged at the sight of blood on her fingers where some of the shards had cut her. Maeve barely made it to the toilet before the nausea overcame her and she began to cough up some of the food from the reception. Pai had woken up at the sound of glass shattering and bolted for the bathroom door. He saw Maeve headed for the toilet and when she became sick, held her hair off the back of her neck. When her stomach emptied itself and she stopped gagging on air, Pai helped her lean against the bath tub. He took her hand in his and used tweezers to take out the glass shards. "Pai, I…" Maeve began as Pai finished with the tweezers and began to help her up to the sink.

"What?" He asked, looking at her, "It was an accident. You must've eaten something at the reception that didn't sit well."

Maeve was silent as Pai finished cleaning her hand and putting band-aids on it. "I don't know; it didn't really bother me till just now. Don't you think it would've affected me earlier?"

"Not necessarily," Pai replied, "Has anything else bothered you that wouldn't normally?"

"Can't stand the smell of blood, which is unusual, never used to have that problem," Maeve stated as she ran her good hand through her messy hair.

"Humph," Pai grunted as they headed back into their bedroom.

"What, mister med student? Did I do something?" Maeve asked with a slight joking edge to her voice.

"Have you missed your period?"

"Way to ask an awkward question," Maeve grumbled, "and no hot shot, I haven't. At least, I don't think so. Hold on, let me think about it," Maeve replied.

She and Pai sat on the bed in silence for a few minutes as Maeve's brow furrowed deeper and deeper. "That can't be right," Maeve finally exclaimed, "there is no way I could be eighteen days late. I've never been this late before."

"Well there's your answer then," Pai replied and lay back against the headboard, his eyes dull.

"What are you talking about?" Maeve shouted, "Pai, am I missing something here? Unless…you don't think…oh….my….god…." Maeve's voice got softer and softer until her eyes were wide and she had turned to Pai.

"Yes, according to your symptoms, we're going to have a baby," Pai replied in a monotone.

"Oh, shit," Maeve said and fell back against her pillows.

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnn….

Well, hope you liked it. :D

-Silver


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I have a few free minutes, and I started reading some of my old stuff and felt like continuing this lovely story…even though I started a new story and have two "books" in the works. I need help. Anyone else have the feeling I have a short attention span? Oh well, sometimes it helps to branch out and take a break. Hope you like it!

-Silver  
------------------------------------------------------

When Maeve woke the next morning, she felt fine and had completely forgotten about the night before until she walked into the bathroom and saw the bloody splinters of glass still in the sink. She pinched her nose and ran to the kitchen and gulped in air as fast as she could to suppress her gag reflex. Pai caught her in the middle of this and looked at her curiously. "I have got to clean that sink," Maeve grumbled and Pai nodded.

"I wondered if that was what this was about," He replied and pulled eggs out of the refrigerator for breakfast.

"What do you think, should I go in to the doctor and get a pregnancy test?" Maeve asked as she sat at the table in their 'breakfast nook' on the balcony.

"The ones at the drugstore are just as reliable," Pai commented, "and less expensive. It's more important for you to call your doctor and have them recommend a specialist."

Maeve murmured a quiet acknowledgement and flipped through a book and started reading.

Before Maeve left for work that morning, she and Pai agreed that they would not be telling anyone until they were absolutely sure. Maeve also considered telling Pai she really did not want to tell anyone till she just could not hide it anymore. She and Pai still weren't married, and no matter how close they were to being married, she still felt odd knowing that she was pregnant out of wedlock. Maeve chided herself and thought about how Pai had explained marriage on his planet. He would view this as being married. They already lived together and her pregnancy would be the last step on his planet. While all of this had crossed her mind, her feet had crossed the pavement finally bringing her to the front steps of the Café. Pai had asked her if she wanted him to take her to work, but she had told him she could still see her feet, so she could still walk. Pai hadn't laughed even though Maeve had meant it as a joke. She sighed and shook her head at the thought of Pai's seriousness. Sometimes she wondered if he'd ever lighten up, but she knew she didn't really want him to.

When Maeve opened the door, she was met with overwhelming silence. "What?" She asked, curiosity taking over.

"Pregnancy, this early? It's unheard of!" She heard Ichigo whispering loudly into a phone.

Maeve's heart dropped into her stomach and she became queasy. 'How could they know?' She asked herself and pressed her hands to her mouth.

"Lettuce, you've got to calm down, there's no way you're pregnant!" Ichigo practically screeched.

Maeve took a deep breath and sighed. It was just Lettuce. Lettuce thought she was pregnant.

"Ichigo," Maeve called, "are you on the phone with Lettuce?"

"Yes," Ichigo shouted back, "why?"

"May I speak to her?"

"Lettuce, Maeve wants to talk to you, okay?" Ichigo stated into the phone as she crossed the room hurriedly with the phone.

"Lettuce?" Maeve checked.

"Yes?" Lettuce squeaked.

"How are you feeling?" Maeve whispered in hushed tones as she headed upstairs to the guest bathroom and locked the door.

"A little queasy. Ryou ordered breakfast in this morning—my favorite, crepes with lemon custard—and I smelled them and they just made me want to be sick. I told him it must be the lobster we had last night, but I didn't know. I think I'm pregnant!" Lettuce whispered hastily.

"Are you hiding from him?" Maeve asked.

"Yes, and that's why I'm so nervous. I'm afraid he's going to come back from his morning swim any minute now and ask me if I'm feeling better," Lettuce mumbled.

"First of all, I'm going to assume that if you think you're pregnant, this is not the first time you've slept together," Maeve started and heard a little intake of breath, confirming her hypothesis, "and I'm going to assume it was a good few weeks ago. I'm also going to guess you've missed your period."

"Yes! All of that has happened, but I didn't want to tell Ichigo that, she wouldn't understand. She and Kishu are taking it so slow, starting out hating each other and all. You and Pai—it's different, I think you two always loved each other you just didn't know it. Anyway, how do you know to ask me all these questions?"

"Med-student fiancé, remember?" Maeve giggled nervously.

"Right," Lettuce stated, not noticing the nervousness, "well, I'm going to go. Thank you for understanding."

"We're sisters now, you can trust me," Maeve said as she soothed Lettuce.

When Lettuce hung up, Maeve felt sick. 'We're sisters now; you can trust me my ass. You lied to her, way to go, sister of the year,' Maeve screamed at herself. She swallowed a handful of water and washed her face. After reapplying her eyeliner, she wandered back downstairs. The café was in full swing now. Maeve ran down to the staff room and pulled on her uniform and headed out into the hectic buzz that was enveloping the café.

The girls were exhausted by the time the day ended. They slumped in chairs, too tired to move. When Ichigo tried to move Maeve, Maeve shot her a look and growled. Finally, Keiichiro took Zakuro by the hand and said sweetly, "You girls have to leave soon. Zakuro and I have a date."

"I'll lock up," Maeve stated absent-mindedly and waved her hand.

"Oh, thank you, Maeve that would be fantastic!" Keiichiro smiled.

"Maeve, isn't today your one-year anniversary of Pai coming home?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, wow, it is," Maeve started, shocked to a state of consciousness, "I'd totally forgotten."

"How could you forget something like that?" Pudding asked with a hint of sadness.

"I've had a lot on my mind, Pudding," Maeve stated slowly and gently.

"Like what?" Pudding asked.

"Well, Lettuce is pregnant as far as I can tell, all of the things that went along with the wedding, you know, those kinds of things."

"But that couldn't…" Pudding started.

Pai opened the door to the café and said in his deep voice, "Am I interrupting something?"

Pudding opened her mouth but Ichigo jumped in, "No. We were just getting ready to close up."

"Right, locking up," Maeve added and stood, swaying a little from exhaustion.

"Why don't I take that extra few minutes and lock up," Keiichiro said with concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine, really, go. I can lock up, don't worry," Maeve insisted.

"Alright, then. Pai, you keep an eye on her. She's looked ill all day. I think she's coming down with something," Keiichiro commented as he steered the other girls out.

"Great, I'm on Keiichiro's radar," Maeve whined and put her face on the table.

"He's right, you don't look too good," Pai noted as he lifted her chin off of the table.

"Green around the gills?"

"More like sallow," He told her.

"Gross," Maeve grumbled as she wiped down tables and stacked the chairs on top.

Pai helped her sweep and finish putting away dishes. They worked in relative silence until Maeve finished putting away the last leftover piece of pie. "Ready to go?" Pai asked.

Maeve nodded her head; she had changed her clothes to a pair of gray cargo pants, white tank top, sleeveless, teal, printed, long sleeve over top, and a pair of silver flats. As she put her mother-of-pearl, angel wing earrings she remembered something and ran upstairs. When she got into the guest bathroom, she knew why Keiichiro was being so odd. "He knows," She whispered.

"Who knows what?" Pai asked from the doorway.

"Keiichiro knows I'm pregnant," Maeve paled.

"How?"

"I left the pregnancy test in here during the day. I figured everyone would use the staff bathroom. I forgot that Keiichiro uses this bathroom when one of us girls is using the staff bathroom," Maeve explained.

"Like I did when I was here," Pai added.

"Exactly."

"But how do you know he knows?" He asked.

"I put it on the back of the toilet," Maeve replied, "I found it on the counter top."

---

Later that night, Pai revealed that he had made reservations for them at a nice restaurant, but he didn't think Maeve really wanted to go out.

"I'm sorry," Maeve replied as they snuggled on the couch with a simple dinner of rice balls and fried shrimp, "I'm just so tired. I wish we could do something."

"There will be other days," Pai stated and pulled her closer as they watched television.

After about half an hour had passed, Maeve still felt pretty good. She was about to suggest they still at least go out to the park and walk around when the phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi, Maeve and Pai's apartment," She answered on the fourth ring after she had managed to wiggle out of Pai's firm grip.

"Hello, Maeve, it's Keiichiro!"

"Hi, Keiichiro," Maeve said with a look on her face that said 'Pai, do you want to talk this?'

"How are you feeling?" Keiichiro asked.

"Fine, and yourself?"

"Not important, but I'm fine. Thank you for asking," Keiichiro started.

As he paused, the phone changed hands and Pai held the receiver.

"So, I found your pregnancy test, or what I think to be your pregnancy test, and I wanted to know if you'd gotten the results," Keiichiro asked.

"Yes, that was Maeve's pregnancy test," Pai's cold, angry voice came on over the receiver, giving Keiichiro quite a start, "but it came up negative."

Maeve's jaw dropped at Pai's lie. She thought Keiichiro had found the test after the results came up. She eased into the couch with a content look on her face. She was safe for another day.

"But I thought it said positive," Keiichiro prodded.

'Or not,' Maeve thought and groaned.

"She took another since then, and it determined the first was a false positive," Pai replied smoothly, "Now, it is our anniversary, and we were in the middle of celebrating. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to go."

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt. You have a nice night, and better luck next time."

After Keiichiro hung up, Maeve held her breath for a few moments until Pai spoke.

"He's sneaky, that one."

"Yeah," Maeve mumbled.

"You are not happy?"

"You haven't seemed all that excited about my being pregnant."

"You are worried that I do not want to have this child with you?" Pai asked with a slight look of shock on his face.

"Well, you announced to me that you thought I was pregnant in a monotone, then you didn't even pause to lie to Keiichiro. It didn't seem to bother you in the least bit thinking that the baby wasn't real," Maeve rambled.

"Maeve," Pai stated. Maeve turned. "You know the significance of having children on my planet is."

"Yes, but I didn't know if you wanted, to you know, wait a little while."

"And wait to be tied to you in a completely undeniable way?"

"Oh," Maeve whispered, "well, if you put it that way. I'm going to guess the answer is no. That you've actually been waiting for me to come out and announce that I was pregnant."

"With a good amount of apprehension," Pai admitted.

"Feel better?"

"Do you?"

"Mhmm," Maeve smiled and snuggled back down into the crook of his neck.

* * *

Yay! That's the end of this chapter. I think I'm going to skip to Ryou and Lettuce's return after this. They can't be gone for forever, plus, they're missing all the drama. And creating some, obviously, but whatever. Please give me feed back. I'd love to hear from you!

-Silver


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Second day in a row I've written for this story. I'm so proud. Are you?

-Silver

* * *

When Lettuce and Ryou arrived home three days early from their honeymoon, there were more than a few questions. Ryou fielded them with a simple, "We didn't feel like staying." Maeve and Ichigo figured that he decided to come home when Lettuce didn't bounce back from that one batch of lobster. Ryou followed Lettuce with a careful eye as she worked for the next few weeks. Lettuce would come to the two Mews and talk about the funny things that Ryou had done to stay with her at all times. His research was falling behind, and no matter what Keiichiro said, Ryou just could not seem to stay in the lab for more than fifteen minutes—even with Lettuce there! By the time three weeks had passed, Lettuce had started tying her uniform apron just a little looser, and Ryou was starting to ask questions. Finally, Minto scolded Lettuce for not just going ahead and getting a pregnancy test done, even if all of the girls could tell that Lettuce's petite build was swelling.

"I want to know how HE hasn't noticed," Minto added snarkily to a conversation about Lettuce's unplanned pregnancy.

"That's a really good question," Zakuro stated coolly, "he's been following you around everywhere and he hasn't said anything."

"I think he's giving her time to tell him," Pudding chipped in, "he probably wants her to tell him, instead of him bringing it up."

"Maybe," Maeve whispered, "he just doesn't want to make a big deal out of it until he figures out how he feels."

"Men are so hormonal," Minto agreed.

"Sounds like someone didn't have a good date with suitor #36 last night," Ichigo commented with a smirk in her voice.

"Maybe I didn't, but it wouldn't be the first time a guy didn't match up with my standards," Minto replied snottily.

"That's because you have impossibly high standards," Lettuce laughed and all the others except Minto joined in.

Later that day, Lettuce admitted to Maeve in private that she had an appointment to get her first ultrasound and was going to ask Ryou to go with her. Maeve smiled and told her that she thought it was a wonderful idea, but in the back of her head she worried that Lettuce would see her at the doctor. She also had her first ultrasound today; it worried her that Lettuce and Ryou, more importantly, could find out she was pregnant.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and Maeve pushed her concerns away and worked. By the time the café closed, three hours early at three o'clock, Maeve felt like her legs were made out of rubber and only kept her standing by sheer fear of falling. Ichigo ducked into the staff changing room and was rushing out only five minutes later. "I've got a date, see you!" She shouted over her shoulder as her cotton candy pink, polka-dot dress fluttered behind her.

Lettuce and Maeve smiled at each other, the weariness echoing in their eyes. Lettuce was caught off guard by the honest exhaustion in Maeve's eyes. She was about to say something when Pudding bounced around and gave them each a hug. When she hugged Maeve enthusiastically, she felt the small bump forming and pulled away with a dull glaze over her eyes. Pudding looked hurt and Maeve was reaching for her when Pudding turned on her heel and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" Minto questioned as she came out of the kitchen, sleeves rolled back, hands pruned.

"I'm not sure," Maeve lied in a soft voice.

"Well, whatever it was, I'm sure she'll be fine," Lettuce commented and stood, "I have to go. If I don't leave now I'll be late. Will you three be alright?"

"I have a photo shoot, it'll just be those two," Zakuro stated and swept her hair up into a twist.

Minto looked Zakuro over, "You look like you're going on a date, not to a photo shoot."

"Date afterwards," Zakuro affirmed, "Keiichiro wanted to do something special for our anniversary."

"Where are you going?" Maeve asked with interest.

"No idea," Zakuro waved her hand over her shoulder as she exited.

"That's a new one," Minto said.

Maeve nodded her head in agreement and helped Minto clean up. When Pai showed up ten minutes later, Maeve was falling asleep against her broom.

"We're going to be late," Maeve screeched when he told her the time.

"No we won't," Pai shook his head.

Maeve followed his instructions and apologized to Minto for leaving her on her own to clean up. Minto shrugged and went back to cleaning. Pai took a hold of Maeve's hand and transported. As soon as her feet touched the ground at the hospital, Maeve's stomach lurched and she smacked her hand over her mouth. Pai rubbed his thumb along the lines on her palm. "Maybe that wasn't such a great idea," He mumbled.

"We're not doing that again," Maeve agreed.

"Maeve?" Lettuce called, eyes bugging out of her head.

"Uh-oh, busted."

"Why are you here?" Lettuce asked Maeve.

"We came to surprise you!" Maeve bluffed.

"For what?" Lettuce laughed.

"You have to have fun sometime, so we bought you a gift card to a nice restaurant. We thought you deserved it since after the baby's born it's going to be parenting 24/7!" Maeve told her and fished a gift card out of her wallet.

Luckily, Minto had given her a gift card to a fancy restaurant on the other side of town for her birthday. She'd never told anyone except Pai about it, so she figured she could give it to Lettuce and Ryou without any qualms. It wasn't a place she'd ever go, but she was sure that Lettuce would love it. It was a tea room and 'very relaxing'; or at least that's what Minto had said.

Lettuce's face was shocked. "I've wanted to go here for the longest time! How did you know?"

Maeve blushed and shrugged.

"That was very generous," Ryou stated with a suspicious glance at his sister, "where did you ever get the money for this?"

"My stocks did well during the recession," Maeve told them, "I thought I'd give back."

"I appreciate it," Lettuce smiled and hugged Maeve tightly, but she also pulled back when she felt Maeve's bump.

Ryou saw Lettuce's smile slip away and looked between the two girls. Maeve pleaded with her eyes, she knew Ryou wasn't ready for another pregnancy to be announced. "Please don't," Maeve whispered softly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lettuce mouthed back.

"Ryou," Maeve whispered and dropped her wallet and said, "Look at me keeping you two here when you should be enjoying a good meal. Go! Have fun, you two!"

She smiled and waved until Lettuce pulled Ryou around the corner. "That was quite a performance," Pai smirked.

"Shush, you big bully. You didn't help me at all," Maeve huffed and stormed into the hospital.

Once they were in the examination room, Maeve and Pai chatted quietly until the doctor came in and all at once they became absolutely silent. The doctor prepared Maeve for the ultrasound and turned the machine on. When a picture of the baby showed on the screen, Maeve whimpered. The baby was growing faster than it should, and it had two small nubs on the top of its head and one just above its bottom. Pai squeezed her hand as the doctor explained that those three nubs could be removed surgically when the baby was born, or they could go away before the baby was born. Maeve nodded as tears streaked down her cheeks. They left shortly afterwards with the pictures from the ultrasound. They walked side-by-side in silence. Pai wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards their apartment, but Maeve headed back towards the café. "I want to talk to Lettuce. She looked so happy when we saw her. I want to know if it's just me."

Pai only nodded; he knew he couldn't change her mind and that she wouldn't be satisfied until she had an explanation. The café was locked, so Maeve had to fumble around in her purse till she found her keys. Pai pulled two chairs off of a table for them, but Maeve leaned against the wall next to a window. Lettuce and Ryou came back to the café less than thirty minutes later and were quite surprised to see Pai and Maeve there. "I need to talk to the two of you," Maeve explained when they asked her why she was there.

"Go ahead," Lettuce urged her, "I have a feeling this is about the real reason you were at the hospital."

"You lied?" Ryou asked with anger bubbling under the surface of his cool façade.

"For a good reason," Maeve defended.

Lettuce gave her a little shake of the head. "Okay, so it wasn't a great reason, but it was a reason!" Maeve grumbled.

"That's fine," Ryou said, "go ahead and just keep babbling on about nonsense and don't clue me in, since everyone else seems to know."

"Well, actually, only Pai and I know for sure. I think Pudding might know, and Lettuce is pretty sure she knows," Maeve commented.

"Tell him before he turns purple, Maeve. It's not a good color for humans," Pai told her.

"I was at the hospital today to get an ultrasound."

"I knew it!" Lettuce grinned, "You're pregnant too!"

"I'm going to be a dad AND an uncle?" Ryou asked, his face draining of color.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm here," Maeve grimaced.

"What is it?" Lettuce asked, "is something wrong with the baby?"

"You could say that," Maeve replied.

The room went silent and Ryou watched Maeve for a sign. "The baby is growing at a much faster rate than it should…"

"Well, considering its not very human, I'm not surprised," Ryou interrupted and Pai glared at him.

"And it has these…nubs on its head and above its bottom."

"Nubs?" Lettuce whispered.

"Like it's going to have ears and a tail?" Ryou asked.

"Just like that," Pai stated coolly.

"Got an explanation, mad scientist?" Maeve turned to Ryou.

"Nope."

"That's helpful," Maeve growled.

"You have to figure it has something to do with the fact that your dad injected you with animal DNA before you were very far along in development," Lettuce reminded Maeve.

"You don't think that the DNA can be passed down because of that, do you?" Maeve asked wide-eyed.

"Lettuce has a point," Ryou added.

"Great, so, all my children are going to be animal-human-alien hybrid freaks?" Maeve screeched.

"The doctor did say the nubs could go away," Pai said in a monotone.

That's when Maeve registered exactly what she had said. "I didn't mean that the way it came out."

"I know," Pai replied.

"I'm sorry."

"Maeve, Pai's right," Lettuce added, trying to help smooth things over, "You could be overreacting. It might be nothing."

"But it might mean my kids are going to walk around with ears, tails, and wings, not to mention pale skin and possibly large ears," Maeve mumbled.

"But only maybe, we can't be sure," Lettuce whispered as she patted Maeve's hand.

"Time will tell," Ryou shrugged.

"Yes, it will."

* * *

Another chapter done! It took me a bit longer than I expected. I thought I was going to finish it when I started it but it over-flowed. Whoops.

-Silver


	13. Chapter 13

I usually do a little blurb here…but I don't have anything to say. .

-Silver  
------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Lettuce and Maeve continued to swell. Soon, all of the mews were in on the big secret. Maeve still worried about her child and the others often caught her looking off into the distance with her arms wrapped protectively around her middle. Lettuce did what she could to comfort Maeve, but she knew she couldn't help much. Maeve had grown distant from everyone, even Pai and Ryou. The further along in her pregnancy she progressed the more she pulled away. Ichigo would often whisper with Pudding and Lettuce trying to figure out a way to bring Maeve back to the world, but everything they did failed. It wasn't long before the anxiety it was causing Pai started to show in his face. Pai would come once a week to have lunch with Maeve, but she never noticed the dark circles under his eyes, or how they looked like polished marble, cold and distant but shiny on the surface. Finally, on a busy Saturday afternoon, Ryou called Maeve down into the lab. She sat down in a chair and looked at the screen in front of her with a blank stare. "What does all this mean?" She asked, expression never changing as numbers flashed past her on the computer.

"It means Keiichiro and I found a way to reverse the affects of the animal DNA if the baby comes out with ears and a tail," Ryou explained.

Maeve's eyes slowly regained their sheen. It was like a veil had been lifted from her face and she smiled, "Really?" Was all she managed to whisper.

"Really."

Maeve jumped up as fast as her seventeen-week-pregnant body would allow her. Hugging Ryou tightly, she started laughing. "Feeling better?" Ryou asked her as he smoothed her hair.

"So much better," Maeve grinned and pulled away, "I have to tell Pai."

"You can go home early if you want to, I know today is the day he usually comes to eat with you," Ryou told her.

"Thank you, thank you, Ryou!" Maeve squeaked and hurried back up the stairs to the main part of the café.

Pai was asking Minto where Maeve was right as she emerged from the back hallway. He saw her face and immediately his face seemed to lighten also. He crossed the space between them with long strides and was holding her hand before Minto even blinked. "You seem…chipper," Pai commented and attempted to smile.

"I am! Ryou just gave me the best news," Maeve started enthusiastically.

Pai waited for her to continue, "He and Keiichiro found a way to reverse the affects of my animal DNA! If the baby has animal features, they can help us make the baby look human!"

Pai smiled and it reached his eyes. The dullness that had descended upon the two of them seemed to dissipate—leaving only a warm glow. Maeve squeezed his hand and he kissed her softly. "I'm just glad you're not worried anymore," Pai whispered.

"You were worried about me?" Maeve blinked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I was just worried the baby would be ridiculed and made fun of," Maeve scoffed.

"So you weren't upset with having to have the baby, you were worried about its future?" Pai questioned her.

"What did you think I was worried about?" Maeve hissed back, "That I didn't want our child?"

"I suppose that would be the wording for what I was thinking," Pai admitted.

"Pai," Maeve softened, "I would've loved this baby no matter what," she moved his hand to her stomach, "I just didn't want it to face all the pain of being so different."

"Like it won't have to deal with that enough," Minto mumbled as she walked past.

Maeve shot her a look and rolled her eyes. When she turned back to look at Pai, he looked relieved and she started laughing, "I still can't believe the whole time, you were worried I wouldn't love her."

"Her?" He perked up.

"Oops," Maeve giggled, "I guess I didn't tell you that I think the baby's a girl."

"No, you never did," Pai agreed, "but I don't think either of us was thinking about that too much these past weeks."

"You can say that again," Maeve shook her head and tugged on his hand, "Come on. Let's get some food, I'm starving."

Time seemed to fly by after that, and before Maeve or Lettuce knew it, they were both hindering the other Mews from working. They laughed and ended up just sitting at the cash register all day talking, ringing up customers, and reading parenting books. "What have you thought about for names?" Lettuce asked Maeve one day.

"I'm so sure it's going to be a girl, I only have one," Maeve blushed.

"Well?"

"Moriko," Maeve smiled.

"I like it," Lettuce replied and pointed to a notepad next to her book, "I have a list."

"Girl or boy?"

"I think it's a boy, and Ryou wants a boy, but I haven't been able to come up with any good boy names," Lettuce shrugged, "all I seem to be able to come up with are girls' names."

"I think if I have a boy, I'm going to name him Pastel," Maeve stated with sudden determination.

"Why?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, listen to the other aliens' names, they all sound like pastries. Pastel is cake in Spanish," Maeve explained.

"I like it," Lettuce smiled.

"So, what girl names did you come up with?" Maeve prodded.

"Yasu and Hiroko, then of course the normal boring ones," Lettuce grinned sheepishly.

"I like those! How cute," Maeve smiled.

"Won't be cute for much longer," Ryou scared the two.

"What are you talking about?" Maeve growled.

"Soon, it'll be reality instead of cute," Ryou shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, we've got another five weeks," Maeve stated and Lettuce grimaced.

"No, we don't; you do. I think my water just broke," Lettuce whimpered.

Ryou and Lettuce rushed to the hospital and as soon as Pai could get there, Maeve went also. Keiichiro and the others told them to tell Ryou and Lettuce that they would be there as soon as possible. By the time Maeve and Pai found their way to the maternity ward, Lettuce had been taken into a delivery room and they could hear the screams in the hallway. Maeve paled and looked at Pai. "And to think, I'm going to go through that in five weeks."

"Yeah, but I'll be right there with you," Pai whispered in her ear as he rested the bottom of his chin on her head.

"I've heard stories of dads who pass out while their children are being born," Maeve stated.

She felt a rumble forming in Pai's chest. It shook them gently and she looked up at his face. It was all lit up with a small smile, "I've fought with against you girls, and I've had my own share of pain," Maeve winced at the memory, "I think I can handle you giving birth."

"But you'll have to listen to me scream like that," Maeve mumbled to herself.

When she looked back at Pai's face, it was dark and cold. She realized she had struck a chord and hugged him tightly, "But I forgive you ahead of time for the pain. It'll be worth it to have our little Moriko."

"You named the baby?" Pai asked.

"Is it alright?" She replied.

"I think it's a beautiful name."

"Good, because I didn't bring my book of baby names, and I'm not thinking of another right on the spot," Maeve stated with a straight face.

She didn't last much longer after that; soon, both she and Pai, were laughing.

It was quite a bit later that Ryou finally came out with a huge smile on his face and announced, "It's a girl!"

The other mews and beaus were already there by that time and all of them tried to cram into the hospital room. "Family first," Keiichiro insisted and shooed Ichigo, Minto, and Pudding out. Maeve, Pai, Zakuro and himself stayed.

"So, where is she?" Keiichiro asked enthusiastically.

"She's premature, they're running tests," Lettuce sighed and pushed hair out of her eyes.

Maeve squeezed her hand, "How are you holding up?"

"It's over now, that's all I have to say," Lettuce gave Maeve a weak smile.

"That bad?" Maeve grimaced.

"Worth every second of it; she's so beautiful," Lettuce started to tear up.

"Everything's normal; she's on the small side, but we think you can take her home in a week or two," The doctor told Ryou just outside the door.

Ryou mumbled something and came back into the room, back first. "You have visitors, Yasu."

Maeve watched as Lettuce's eyes lit up when Ryou handed Yasu to her. She also gazed at the baby girl with a sense of awe. She really was beautiful. Even though there wasn't much, you could see she had wavy, lime green hair. Her eyes were deep as an ocean and the color of sea foam that contrasted beautifully with her sand-colored completion. Maeve covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. "She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

Pai wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her left arm. "Your baby will be beautiful, too, Maeve," Lettuce assured her.

"She really is pretty," Zakuro stated in an off-handed way.

"Thank you," Lettuce smiled and held Yasu close, "but no matter what she looks like, I'll always love her."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kind of lame, but that's up to you whether it's lame or not. I wanted Yasu to be a premie because I didn't want the two oldest to have been born one right after the other. This sort of staggers them a little more. Yay?

-Silver


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! I'm going to be super busy this week, and this might not even be posted until the 18th. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!

-Silver

Maeve watched Lettuce and Ryou with interest for the next few weeks. After Yasu was brought home from the hospital, Lettuce was never without her. Yasu lived in a sling that Lettuce wore with her uniform and Yasu made baby noises at the customers. Often times, customers would ask if they could hold the adorable baby, and Lettuce agreed. Yasu seemed to have inherited a kindness and gentleness that Lettuce had and the outgoing nature of Ryou. She was happiest when someone was holding her, and that was almost constantly.

It brought smiles to everyone in the café when Yasu smiled, and smile she did. From the time she had arrived in the café, Yasu had been smiling. The baby even had a fan club of teens from the high school. Every day, they would bring their homework and buy tea and sit with the baby amongst them. Lettuce never strayed too far, but she knew she had the best system of babysitters ever. Whenever Yasu had kept her parents up the night before, one of the Mews would take her the next night so that Lettuce and Ryou could sleep the exhaustion off.

The weeks passed and Yasu grew. It amazed Maeve how much the baby seemed to grow. Of course, she was basically on maternity leave by this point. All Maeve could do was help write up the menu for the day and check people out. At four days late, the poor woman was busting and the seams, and Pai was hard to shove out to door every morning. But on a particularly rainy day in April, Maeve could not get Pai to leave her. "Just because I'm six days late, doesn't mean you can skip class!" Maeve chided her fiancée.

"I want to be here when you need to be taken to the hospital, and I just have a feeling that day is today," Pai replied.

"Well, I want to go in to work, so you're going to have to dust off that old café uniform of yours," Maeve grumbled and waddled over to where her raincoat was.

"What, the uniform that looks like I should be going to a wedding?" Pai questioned.

"Don't what me, you know exactly what I'm talking about," Maeve shook her head and turned around to see Pai holding a small box.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Giving you the ring I owe you," Pai told her and opened the box to reveal a silver band with an opal in the center and three emeralds on each side. Vines twisted around the band and the emeralds were each set in the middle of a small leaf.

Maeve smiled and laughed, "You never owed me a ring."

"I thought it was traditional," Pai replied.

"Is anything about this traditional?" Maeve laughed.

Pai smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. When he heard her breath pattern hitch and speed up, he looked at her face and saw she looked scared. "What's wrong?" He whispered, voice filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just going into labor," Maeve snorted.

The two rushed to a hospital and Maeve was admitted into a room just in time. Barely in the door, a doctor had to be called to help deliver the baby. When Pai tried to enter the room behind the doctor, he was pushed into the hallway. Pai argued with a nurse until she explained that only men married to the woman giving birth were allowed into the room. He was furious, especially when the nurses still would not allow him into the room even though Maeve was asking for him. When Ryou arrived, Pai told him the situation and Ryou lied to the nurses and said that Pai and Maeve were about to be married when she went into labor. Pai, still in his café uniform, was allowed into the room just as the baby was taken to be dried, measured, and cleaned by the nurses. He rushed to Maeve's side and brushed her hair out of her face. "Kami, that hurt," Maeve winced.

"It's over now," Pai whispered and squeezed her hand.

"Here she is," the doctor interrupted and held out a small bundle.

Maeve smiled and Pai took the bundle from the doctor's arms, mimicking the cradling position of his arms. When Pai pushed back the edge of the blanket, he was met with a pale peach, round face with a delicate nose, high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears, rose petal-colored cheeks, and bright green eyes. Her soft baby hair was the color of un-dyed silk, a soft, pearly gray color. Maeve's face was streaked with tears for on the top of the baby's head were a pair of dingy brown wolf ears.

Pai kissed the baby's forehead, and then turned to Maeve. "She's beautiful," He whispered.

"But she has ears," Maeve wailed.

"But she's ours, and she's beautiful, and we'll love her."

"I love her so much, it hurts me to see those on her head," Maeve choked.

"Remember, Ryou said he could take care of it," Pai mumbled.

"She wouldn't be the same without them though," Maeve replied, "that's the reason I'm crying. I'm crying because I can't let her suffer, and I can't let her live without them."

Just a few short days later, Maeve and Pai took new baby Moriko home. Soon enough, Moriko, too, was toted around in a sling on her mother's back while she worked in the café. And every time Maeve and Lettuce passed, the two babies cooed. Maeve would smile at Lettuce and they would exchange a tired look. Pai would even take Moriko with him to school some days, and impress all his med student friends with his adorable baby girl.

The two cousins flourished and grew every day. All the Mews were amazed by the unearthly beauty of the children and were entranced by them. Soon enough, the day of Yasu's first birthday was approaching and as Lettuce prepared for the party, Ryou spent his time convincing Maeve that Moriko needed to have the procedure for her ears soon.

"Maeve, listen to me," Ryou grumbled for the millionth time, "It will suppress the animal DNA, but not get rid of it. She'll have the same problems as Ichigo. The ears and tail will still be there, just hibernating."

"Can't it wait? Just a few more months?" Maeve pleaded.

"No, we'll have to come up with another way after she turns one," Ryou explained, "and you know that."

"Might I try to explain it to her?" Pai asked as he approached the two.

"Be my guest," Ryou replied dismissively and walked away.

"It's not permanent right now," Pai started, "but after her first birthday they might become permanent, which would mean a harder time making them disappear."

"I understand that, but look at her," Maeve motioned to the sleeping baby in her sling, "she wouldn't look the same without them."

"You said you were worried about her being picked on, in three years she'll be going to preschool and meeting other kids, you've got to think about her," Pai added.

Maeve sighed and clutched Moriko close to her chest, "I suppose you're right, but you're taking her there. I couldn't watch."

Less than a week later, Ryou took Moriko down to the lab during lunch break and brought her back up without her ears. Maeve rubbed her head where the ears had been and smiled. Hugging her baby tightly she smiled and whispered thank you.

The next day, February 18th, was Yasu's birthday and the café had closed for the day. A small alcove had been done up in The Little Mermaid© decorations. The Mews celebrated when the bright eyed baby managed to blow out her candle. They laughed when she covered her face with cake, and sighed over her adorable face when she was given a dolphin plushie. It was as Maeve and Pai prepared to leave with a fussy Moriko that Keiichiro stood next to Zakuro and announced that they were engaged. Minto and Ryou looked like they were in shock as Ichigo and Lettuce began to whisper. Maeve smiled and gave Zakuro and Keiichiro hugs. When she bent down to hug Zakuro she whispered, "I'll hunt down the tiara Lettuce wore. She gave it to me after she and Ryou married; she was convinced Pai and I would be married next, but with Moriko around, and him finishing med school, we don't have time to plan a wedding. I have a feeling you'll be needing it before me."

Zakuro gave Maeve a rare smile and jerked her head slightly, indicating she was agreeing to the quiet promise.

When Maeve and Pai finally made it home, Moriko was sleeping. Her downy hair was turning into long, straight silk and Maeve was running her fingers through it when Pai sat down at her feet. "Do you think we'll need a larger place, soon?" He asked her as she rocked back and forth.

"I suppose," Maeve replied and looked Pai straight in the face, "why?"

"There's a house up for sale about halfway between the park and the hospital. And since I just received notice that I'll be spending my residency in the emergency room there, I thought now would be a good time," Pai stated with a small smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

"We're not moving to Kyoto?" Maeve exclaimed.

"No, we're not. I got my first choice," Pai answered.

"Pai, that's fantastic!" Maeve started loudly, but became quiet, careful not to wake Moriko.

"So, the house, do you want to take a look at it tomorrow?" Pai asked.

"Sounds good to me," Maeve smiled, "but you know what else sounds good?"

"No, what?" Pai questioned as he stood and placed Moriko in her crib.

"Curling up with my fiancée on the couch and watching a movie while we eat take-out."

"I think that's sounds better than good," Pai smirked as Maeve stood, "I think it sounds fantastic."

"I thought you would," Maeve replied as Pai wrapped his arms around her waist as kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------

So, this took a LOT longer than I thought it would. I didn't finish it till today, the 25th. Ahahaaa…. ^.^'

Whoops…

I hoped you enjoyed it even if it is a little short, but my brain just wasn't coming up with anything and I didn't want to leave it for too long. The next chapter will probably be another filler till Pai and Maeve's wedding. Hopefully, it'll be a good chapter, the wedding that is.

-Silver


End file.
